


Schuld und Sühne

by bernerRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, First Time, Forced Sex, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, a bit non-con, broadly TAB-compliant, but not really
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernerRose/pseuds/bernerRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriartys Fratze ist zurück. John ist nicht schwul - und glücklich verheiratet. Mit Mary. Sherlock hat kein Herz - und ist glücklich verheiratet. Mit seiner Arbeit. Dann werden die beiden Freunde von Schergen aus Moriartys Vermächtnis mit gezogener Waffe zum Sex gezwungen. Und nichts ist so, wie es schien... <br/><em>In jenem Moment, in dem John die Grenze überschritt, öffnete er die Augen, sah Sherlock geradewegs ins Gesicht und schrie lauthals seinen Namen, während er sich in ihn ergoss. </em><br/><em>"Sheeeerlooock!"</em><br/><em>Da war er, Sherlocks eigener kleiner Tod, und während sein Körper sich in den Himmel erhob, fuhr seine Seele zur Hölle.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> [Hoobastank - The Reason](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ich glaube nicht, dass es möglich wäre, auch nur eine einzige weitere Tasse Tee in dieser Geschichte zu platzieren :)

.oOo.

_Hoobastank - 'The Reason'_

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
_But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go  
_ _That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new  
_ _and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_It's something I must live with everyday_  
_And all the pain I put you through_  
_I wish that I could take it all away_  
_And be the one who catches all your tears  
_ _Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found a reason to show_  
_A side of me you didn't know_  
_A reason for all that I do  
_ _And the reason is you_

.oOo.


	2. Versprechen, Vertrauen, Verrat

Sherlock und Mycroft Holmes eilten stolzen Schrittes aus dem ockerfarbenen Granit-Gebäude mit den grün-getönten Fenstern.

"Fünf Wochen, drei Tage." Es war eine Feststellung. Mycroft hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Sherlocks linker Mundwinkel zuckte süffisant. Selten genug, dass Mycroft Sherlocks Gedankengang nicht folgen konnte.

"Fünf Wochen, drei Tage, bis ich wieder im Flugzeug sitze." Mycroft nickte. Er verstand sofort. Sherlock brauchte ihm die Faktoren nicht zu erläutern, von denen abhing, wann die Britische Regierung ihn endgültig aus dem Land entfernte, wenn die Brüder nicht bald Resultate vorzuweisen hatten.

Drei Monate. Drei Monate und keine Spur. Drei Monate, seit Moriartys Fratze sämtliche medialen Kanäle des Königreichs geflutet hatte. Drei Monate, seit das polizeiliche Debakel ihn vor einem vorzeitigen, einsamen Tod in einem fremden Land bewahrt hatte.

Nach seinem drogeninduzierten viktorianischen Trip hatte er sich siegessicher in die Aufdeckung des 'Falls Moriarty' gestürzt. So sehr er sich um John und seine Familie sorgte, dieser Fall war der spannendste seit _dem_ Fall. Die Jahre der Abwesenheit, die Zerschlagung von Moriartys Netzwerk, das war eine Menge Arbeit gewesen, viel Rennen, Gefahr, Folter und Adrenalin. Aber dies hier, dies war eine echte Herausforderung. Kopfarbeit. Ein Rätsel! Doch das Vermächtnis Moriartys hatte sich als komplexer herausausgestellt als erwartet, die Schlüsselfiguren als gewiefter als angenommen. Während sich John und Mary mit ihrer Tochter häuslich einrichteten, jagte Sherlock mit seinem Bruder die Rädelsführer der Moriarty-Intrige.

Bekannte Köpfe waren gerollt, während er und Mycroft Massen von digitalem Material gewälzt hatten und unzähligen Spuren gefolgt waren, die alle schließlich im Sand verliefen. Zum Glück hatte ihm Lestrade - Greg - ab und zu einen Fall bieten können, der ihm eine anständige Verfolgungsjagd durch die Hinterhöfe Londons und das eine oder andere Erfolgserlebnis verschaffte, auch wenn das Ganze ohne Johns Beistand und Bewunderung nicht halb so viel Spaß machte.

Stattdessen saß ihm sein Bruder im Nacken, immer unter dem Deckmantel des Falls, aber offenkundig in seiner selbsternannten Funktion als sein Beschützer, die er nach seinem letzten Drogen-Ausrutscher noch hartnäckiger wahrnahm als vorher. Mycrofts Nähe zerrte ebenso an seinen Nerven wie die simple Tatsache, dass er - Sherlock Holmes - einen Fall nicht lösen konnte.

Die Brüder schritten stumm über den Vorplatz, bis sie die schwarze Limousine erreichten, die auf Mycroft wartete. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem Kopfnicken, und kaum hatte sich die Limousine mit Mycroft in Bewegung gesetzt, hob Sherlock die Hand, um in gewohnt arroganter Manier ein Taxi heranzuwinken. Die Geste geriet noch kürzer als gewöhnlich, da sein Smartphone den Eingang einer Textnachricht ankündigte und er sofort in seinen Belstaff griff, um die Nachricht zu öffnen.

_Ich begleiche meine Schulden. - M_

Endlich! Sherlock grinste breit, ein Funkeln stahl sich in seine Augen. Sieben Wochen, zwei Tage. Das Spiel ging weiter.

Gerade wollte er noch einmal nach einem Taxi winken, als ihn ein Passant anrempelte. Instinktiv griff er sich an den Hals, weil er einen Stich verspürte, taumelte ins Taxi, das genau in dem Moment vor ihm anhielt, und hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, noch ehe dieses anfuhr.

Als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, lag er vor der Tür zur Baker Street 221B und wurde von einer besorgten Mrs Hudson begluckert.

"Ah, Sherlock, ja, sehr gut. Kommen Sie, wachen Sie auf." Sie tätschelte ihm die Wange. Ihm war schwindlig, die Helligkeit blendete ihn. "Nein, nein, nicht wieder einschlafen. Bleiben Sie da." Er blinzelte. "Ja, so ist's gut. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob es richtig war, John zu rufen statt den Rettungsdienst. Aber ich weiß doch, wie ungerne Sie ins Krankenhaus gehen." Er stöhnte. "Schon gut, mein Lieber, John ist gleich da." Jetzt tätschelte sie ihm die Hand.

John. Besser als fremde Hände. Noch lieber war ihm, wenn gar keiner an ihm herumdokterte. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten.

"Ganz ruhig, Sherlock. Ganz ruhig. John kommt gleich."

"Mrs Hudson, wie spät ist es?" Er versuchte mit aller Kraft, aufrecht zu bleiben, bis die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen. Es war Mrs Hudsons langjähriger Nachbarschaft und Freundschaft mit ihm zu verdanken, dass sie sich von der Frage nicht irritieren ließ.

"Halb zwei. Ach, schauen Sie, John ist ja schon da."

Er überhörte geflissentlich, was John zu seinem Zustand zu sagen hatte, und ließ sich von den beiden in die Wohnung hinaufhieven, ohne ihnen viel Beachtung zu schenken. Sein Hirn rannte bereits. Halb zwei. Um halb eins war er entführt worden. Das Sedativ musste schwach dosiert gewesen sein. Er hatte nicht viel länger geschlafen als die Fahrt in die Baker Street gedauert hatte. Was hatten sie mit ihm gemacht, das sich in so kurzer Zeit und in einem Auto erledigen ließ? Keine offensichtlichen Hinweise. Weitere Nachforschungen nötig. Wer waren sie? Schergen im Nachlass von Moriarty? Ziemlich wahrscheinlich.

Erst als John anfing sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, wurde er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst und gewahr, dass die beiden ihn aus dem Mantel geschält, ihm das Sakko ausgezogen und ihn auf sein Bett gelegt hatten. Mrs Hudson hatte sich danach offensichtlich zurückgezogen. Gerne hätte Sherlock John gestoppt und ihm versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war. Aber leider wusste er nicht, was mit ihm passiert war, und er brauchte Antworten.

"Sherlock, hast du Schmerzen?", fragte John, nicht mit der besorgten Stimme eines Freundes, sondern im neutral-freundlichen Ton eines Arztes. Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gut. Ich werde dich zuerst nach Anzeichen für einen physischen Übergriff absuchen und dir danach etwas Blut abnehmen. Ich schätze, wir müssen wissen, was dir verabreicht worden ist. Wir brauchen Gewissheit, dass nichts dabei war, das dir mittel- oder langfristig Schaden zufügt." Sherlock nickte kurz, um sein Einverständnis zu geben. Dann blendete er Johns Berührungen so gut wie möglich aus und dachte über den 'Fall Moriarty' nach. Nach dieser Entführung: Zehn Wochen, vier Tage. Mindestens. Oh ja, das Spiel ging definitiv weiter!

"Sherlock!"

"Sherlock!"

"Sherlock!" Johns eindringliche Rufe rissen ihn aus seinem Gedankenpalast.

"Sherlock, was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnern kannst?"

"Ich wurde angerempelt, ich fühlte einen Stich am Hals und ..." Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. "... da war ein Taxi?" Der letzte Teil des Satzes hörte sich eher wie eine Frage an.

"Ok. Ich habe eine Einstichstelle am Hals gefunden. Dort ist dir offensichtlich ein Betäubungsmittel gespritzt worden. Aber schau mal hier!" John hatte Sherlocks Arm für die Blutabnahme bereitgelegt, und jetzt konnte auch Sherlock die frische Einstichstelle in der Armbeuge erkennen.

"Eine weitere Injektion?" Sherlock zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Wir werden die Testergebnisse abwarten müssen." John nahm Blut von Sherlocks anderer Armbeuge und füllte mehrere Röhrchen, die er bereits mit Sherlocks Kenndaten beschriftet hatte. Die Blutproben mussten so schnell wie möglich zu Molly!

.oOo.

John stieg immer noch mit gemischten Gefühlen die siebzehn Stufen zur Wohnung hinauf. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit voller Gefahr, voller Adrenalin, an absurde Auseinandersetzungen über menschliche Körperteile im Kühlschrank und fehlende Rücksicht auf persönliche Grenzen, Erinnerungen an eine Zeit friedvoller Abende und wachsender Freundschaft stritten sich mit dem Gefühl eines unbewältigbaren Verlustes, einer unüberwindbaren Trauer und schließlich auch des Verrats. Er hatte Sherlock verziehen, hatte eine noch tiefere Zuneigung entwickelt, während Sherlock seine Hochzeit mitgeplant, die herzerwärmendste aller Hochzeitsreden gehalten und einen Beschützereid auf ihn und seine Familie geschworen hatte. Aber seine Besuche in der Baker Street waren zu selten, um die Erinnerungen an die alten Zeiten - die guten wie die schlechten - mit neuen zu überschreiben.

Mary hatte Bella schlafend aus dem Kinderwagen gehoben und trug die Kleine hinter ihm die Treppe hinauf, während er anklopfte und gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals kämpfte. Nichts machte ihm deutlicher bewusst, dass sich die Zeiten geändert hatten, als an dieser Türe um Einlass bitten zu müssen. So sehr er das Familienleben mit Mary genoss (seit die Kleine auf der Welt war, hatte sich Mary mit überraschender Hingabe der Mutterrolle verschrieben), der Alltag ohne Sherlock hinterließ eine Lücke in seinem Leben, die Mary nicht schließen konnte.

Sherlock öffnete die Tür sofort, begrüßte ihn mit einem festen Händedruck am Oberarm, Mary mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange und Bella, indem er mit seinem langen Zeigfinger sanft über das Patschehändchen der Kleinen strich. Nicht dass sich Sherlock zu einem Lächeln hinreißen ließ. Aber in der Begrüßung lag eine Wärme, die Sherlock erst seit seiner Rückkehr nach dem Fall langsam entwickelt (oder zu zeigen gelernt?) hatte und John immer noch überraschte.

John ließ seinen Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen. Sherlock hatte Johns Sessel nicht wieder weggeräumt. Ein Versprechen, hier jederzeit einen Platz zu finden, immer willkommen zu sein. Die Wand hinter dem Sofa war einmal mehr zur Pinnwand umfunktioniert worden. Dass nur wenige Zettel hingen und sich eine lange Schramme quer über die Tapete zog, sprach aber Bände über den mangelnden Fortschritt im 'Fall Moriarty'. Ansonsten herrschte im Wohnzimmer die übliche Unordnung, die das Zimmer vor allem einfach bewohnt und gemütlich erscheinen ließ. Die Küche diente inzwischen wohl ausschließlich als Labor. Verschiedenste Utensilien, die kaum dem Kochen dienten, lagen auf der Anrichte. Sherlocks teures Mikroskop stand auf dem Küchentisch, der übrige Platz dort war mit Petrischalen und anderen Forschungsinstrumenten bedeckt. Soweit schien also alles in Ordnung zu sein.

"Keine Wohnung für ein Kind", stellte Sherlock sachlich fest. Er war Johns Blick gefolgt. "Ich habe euch ja gesagt, dass ich mich nicht zum Paten eigne."

"Wir holen dich zum hüten einfach zu uns." Mary lachte fröhlich. "Schau, keiner hat dir zugetraut, eine anständige Hochzeitsrede zu halten. Aber du hast es hingekriegt. Und wenn du nur halb so gut bist mit Kindern wie im Reden schreiben, dann wirst du deine Sache als Pate wunderbar machen." Sherlocks Miene drückte deutliche Skepsis aus.

"Mach es wie bei allem anderen. Tu's auf deine Art, dann passt's", doppelte John nach. "Schau doch, wie sehr Archie dich ins Herz geschlossen hat." Sherlock lächelte sarkastisch.

_Dim dim dim dim dim dim..._

Johns Versuche, Sherlock zuzureden, wurden vom Intro eines Songs unterbrochen, der ihm nur zu vertraut war. Mary trat zu John, drückte ihm Bella in die Arme und griff nach ihrem Telefon.

"Mary, im Ernst, _The_ _Reason_ auch noch als Klingelton." Mary hatte den Song von Hoostabank die letzten Wochen in Endlosschleife abgespielt. John verdrehte die Augen in wohlwollender Verzweiflung, nahm Bella aufrecht an sich und drückte ihr Köpfchen an seine Schulter. Sie gluckste kurz und schlief dann selig weiter. Mary grinste nur, entschuldigte sich, weil sie den Anruf dringend beantworten musste, und ging hinaus.

John war froh, einen ungestörten Augenblick mit Sherlock zu haben.

"Ich bin so froh, dass Molly außer dem leichten Sedativ nichts Ungewöhnliches in deinem Blut gefunden hat." Natürlich hatte er Sherlock sofort Entwarnung gegeben, als Molly ihm die Resultate mitgeteilt hatte. Aber er wollte mehr wissen über die Hintergründe der Entführung.

"Sie haben mir nichts gespritzt, sondern Blut abgenommen." Sherlock bestätigte Johns Vermutung. Wenn nicht rein, dann eben raus. Nur machte eine Blutentnahme für John einfach keinen Sinn.

"Himmel, wozu brauchen die dein Blut? Um deine Blutgruppe zu bestimmen?" John schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen. "Meine Güte, vielleicht wollen sie dein Krebsrisiko ermitteln. Oder sie testen dich auf Geschlechtskrankheiten." Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Sherlock schaute ihn nur wortlos an.

"Ich hab's, sie legen dein genetisches Profil an. Ja, genau. Sie wollen dich klonen. Meine Güte, stell dir eine kleine Version von dir vor, neugierig, naseweis und störrisch." Dieses mal lag Humor in Johns Stimme. (Vielleicht auch ein bisschen Sehnsucht. Nur zu gut konnte er sich diesen kleinen, schwarzgelockten Jungen vorstellen, mit trotzig vorgestrecktem Kinn und verlorenem Blick, weil keiner der Erwachsenen ihn wirklich verstehen konnte.) "Alle paar Wochen sprengt dein Mini-Ich einen Teil des Hauses in die Luft. Oder ätzt ein Loch durch den Fußboden. Oder verschwindet für mehrere Tage. Und unablässig stößt der Kleine mit seinen scharfzüngigen Deduktionen die Mitmenschen vor den Kopf."

"Zwei von mir. Das Schicksal habe Erbarmen", gab Sherlock trocken zurück und grinste schließlich.

"Yep, wir sind definitiv noch nicht bereit für ein drittes Kind", konterte John lachend und strich gedankenverloren Bella über das kleine Köpfchen. Dann erhaschte er Sherlocks Miene, während dessen Augen aufmerksam Johns liebevoller Geste folgten. Das Lächeln von eben lungerte noch in Sherlocks Mundwinkeln, aber es hatte sich eine seltsam anrührende Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit, Sehnsucht und Traurigkeit darüber gelegt.

"Komm, du hast sie heute ja noch gar nicht gehalten!", forderte John Sherlock auf. Sachte stützte er Bellas Köpfchen, drehte sie auf den Rücken und legte sie Sherlock auf den Arm.

Sherlock hatte Bella das erste Mal gehalten, als er die junge Familie im Spital besucht hatte, um sein Patenkind kennenzulernen. John hatte versucht, Sherlock den richtigen Baby-Griff zu erklären. Er war aber harsch unterbrochen worden.

"Meine Güte, John, jeder Idiot kann sehen, dass der Hals eines Neugeborenen zu schwach ist, um einen Kopf zu tragen, der einen Viertel der Größe des Säuglings entspricht. " Und damit hatte Sherlock die neugeborene Bella gekonnt in seine Arme genommen, sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl gesetzt und die Kleine, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, eine Stunde lang angestarrt. Erst als sie anfing, wimmernd nach Muttermilch zu verlangen, hatte er sich aus seiner Starre gelöst und sie sorgfältig Mary überreicht.

Es war purer Zufall, dass John sich zwei Wochen später in den Pausenraum zu seinen Praxiskollegen gesetzt hatte. Er tat das selten. Aber ausgerechnet an jenem Donnerstag erzählte seine Kollegin von einer bemerkenswerten Begegnung, wobei sie offensichtlich immer noch zwischen Belustigung und Empörung schwankte: Sie hatte auf einer Neugeborenenabteilung am anderen Ende Londons ausgeholfen, als sie Zeugin wurde, wie ein vermeintlicher Vater sich von einer Hebamme in die Feinheiten der Säuglingspflege einweisen ließ. Der Kerl war nicht nur groß, sondern auch großspurig, nicht unbedingt schön, aber mit seinen dunklen Locken, klar geschnittenen Wangenknochen und schillernden Augen, seiner stolzen Haltung, teuren Kleidung und einem Mantel, der einem Zauberer die Schau stehlen konnte, durchaus faszinierend. Die Ärztin war gerührt gewesen zu sehen, wie seine Attitüde in sich zusammenfiel, als er offensichtlich zum ersten Mal ein Neugeborenes in die Arme gelegt bekam. Wie sehr er darum kämpfte, seine Ängste und Unsicherheiten zu überwinden, mit diesem kleinen, unbekannten Geschöpf vertraut zu werden. Ihre Rührung war aber schlagartig verpufft, als sie später herausfand, dass der Kerl nicht Vater eines Neugeborenen auf der Abteilung war, sondern die Hebamme mit Drohungen zur 'Schulung' genötigt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er der armen Frau ihren gesamten Lebenslauf ins Gesicht geschleudert, und wer hatte nicht das eine oder andere Geheimnis, das er nicht an die große Glocke hängen wollte?

Inzwischen hatte Sherlock zu einem erstaunlich gelassenen Umgang mit dem Baby gefunden. Nicht dass man Koseworte oder Ammensprache aus seinem Mund hören konnte. Aber die sanften Gesten sprachen ihre eigene Sprache. John beobachtete, wie Sherlock seine große Hand über Bellas Beinchen und Füßchen gleiten ließ und hätte die beiden in diesem Moment am liebsten umarmt, so warm wurde ihm beim Anblick ums Herz.

Stattdessen ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und beobachte Sherlock, wie er begann, im Zimmer umherzugehen und der immer noch schlafenden Bella zu diesem und jenem, auf das sein Blick fiel, kleine Anekdoten zu erzählen. So erfuhr John nach vielen Jahren, dass der Schädel Billy hieß und längst kein so guter Zuhörer war, wie John vermutet hatte ("Seit er sein Hirn verloren hat, ist seine Dummheit noch unerträglicher als zuvor."). Dass Sherlock den chinesischen Porzellanelefanten auf dem Kaminsims von Mary hatte ("Ein Dankeschön für die Hochzeitsrede. Die Figur würde sie an John und mich, an unsere Abenteuer erinnern.") Dass beim Corbusier der Rahmen die Polster umschloss wie ein Schädel das Gehirn und der Sessel ohne das Innenleben ebenso nutzlos war wie ein Mensch ohne Denkorgan ("Nur haben die meisten Sessel ein Polster, aber nur die wenigsten Menschen ein nennenswertes Hirn."). Dass Bellas Chancen aber überdurchschnittlich gut standen, sich zu einem brauchbaren Exemplar der Gattung Mensch zu entwickeln ("Deine Mutter ist schlau. Oh so schlau. Sie ist die raffinierteste Lügnerin, der ich je begegnet bin. Die einzige Serienkillerin, die sogar mich getäuscht hat. Und ein Ass von einer Schützin ist sie auch. Und dein Vater erst. Dein Vater ist ..."). Hier hatte Sherlock kurz gestockt, dann seinen Mund zu Bellas Ohr gesenkt und ihr zugeflüstert, was John in seinen Augen war. So sehr sich John bemühte, er konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, welche seiner Qualitäten Bella zu einem überdurchschnittlichen Genpool verhelfen sollten.

Schließlich kam Mary zurück.

"Das war Janine. Sie braucht mich. Mark, der Arsch, hat sie für eine neunzehnjährige Flugbegleiterin verlassen. Das arme Mädel hätte wirklich etwas Liebesglück verdient!" John wollte sofort aufstehen, aber Mary drückte ihn zurück in den Sessel.

"Lass nur. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich alleine gehe. Du weißt schon, Augen ausheulen, auf Männer schimpfen und Eis im Megapack verschlingen, da wärst du zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort." Sie trat zu Sherlock, der bei der Erwähnung von Janine reglos beim Fenster stehen geblieben war, während das Baby sich zu winden begann.

"Ich nehme Bella mit, und du lässt dich von Sherlock durch die Stadt zerren oder was auch immer ihr beiden jeweils so treibt." Sie grinste fröhlich und nahm Sherlock die Kleine aus dem Arm.

"Die Sicherheitskräfte", wandte John ein. "Sind genügend von ihnen da, wenn wir uns aufteilen?" Nach der Rückkehr von Moriarty hatte Mycroft nicht nur die Video-Überwachung intensiviert, sondern jedem von Ihnen persönliche Bewacher zugeteilt. Jetzt, mit dem Baby, war John sogar froh darum. Hätte er vor _dem_ Fall laut protestiert und sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, war er nun nicht nur in Sorge um seine Frau und sein Kind, sondern auch besorgt um seine eigene Sicherheit. Die beiden brauchten ihn.

"Euer Team begleitet Mary und Bella. Ich sage Mycroft, er soll mir mehr Leute schicken. Die Verstärkung wird in kürzester Zeit hier sein." Sogar Sherlock hatte sich dieses Mal nicht gegen Personenschutz gewehrt. Auch ihm war bewusst, dass er als Druckmittel verwendet werden konnte, gegen Mary genauso wie gegen Mycroft, beide in internationale Verbindungen verstrickt, legale wie illegale. Zwar sorgte er sich herzlich wenig um Mycroft, aber wer Mary schadete, schadete auch John.

"Ja, das ist gut, wunderbar! Ich sag Janine, dass ich komme. Soll ich auch grad Mycroft Bescheid geben, dass er mehr Sicherheitsleute schickt?" Sherlock nickte. Mary tippte gekonnt einhändig die Nachrichten, dann ließ sie das Handy in die Hosentasche gleiten, drückte mit dem freien Arm Sherlock kurz an sich und bückte sich schließlich zu John, so dass er sie und Bella zum Abschied küssen konnte. Sie griff nach der Babytasche und ihrer Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg. Sherlock und John hörten verzückte Rufe von Mrs Hudson und ein bisschen Geschwätz, während Mary das Baby in den Wagen packte, dann kehrte Ruhe ein.

"Gibt's was Neues?" fragte John schließlich. "Wegen Moriarty", ergänzte er. Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nichts seit meiner Entführung."

"Du denkst also, dass die Entführung mit dem 'Fall Moriarty' zusammenhängt?", fragte John. Darüber hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen einige Gedanken gemacht.

"Es sieht danach aus. Ich habe unmittelbar davor eine Nachricht erhalten." Sherlock griff nach seinem Smartphone, trat zu John und zeigte ihm den Text.

_Ich begleiche meine Schulden. - M_

"Ui! Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass Moriarty tot ist?"

"John!!" ~~~~

"Ja ja, schon gut." John seufzte und mühte sich aus dem Sessel, um den Wasserkocher einzuschalten. "Tee?"

"Nein, sieht nicht danach aus", antwortete Sherlock lakonisch, und John, der Richtung Küche ging, drehte sich, irritiert vom Ton, stirnrunzelnd um. Im selben Moment, in dem er erfasste, dass ein fetter Asiate den Lauf einer SIG gegen Sherlocks Schläfe drückte, fühlte er kaltes Metall auch an seiner.

Falsche Zeit, falscher Ort. In der Tat. Dieser Ort zu dieser Zeit war offensichtlich ebenso falsch wie ein Schwätzchen bei der liebesgebeutelten Janine.

.oOo.

Sherlock bereute nichts. Magnussen hatte sie bedroht. Mary, John, das Baby. Sherlock hatte sie beschützt. Es hatte nur einen Weg gegeben, die Bedrohung zu beseitigen, das Archiv von Magnussen zu zerstören, die Daten zu löschen. Ein imaginärer Raum. Nichts als Nervenbahnen und Synapsen. Es war das einzig Logische gewesen. Den Energiefluss kappen, die Synapsen kurzschließen. Er hatte versprochen, die drei zu beschützen, und Versprechen musste man halten. Deshalb machte er sonst keine Versprechen. Außer dieses eine. Dieses war ihm leicht gefallen. Er würde immer für John da sein. Und für alle, die John wichtig waren. Um jeden Preis. Sogar um den Preis, Johns Freundschaft zu verlieren.

Das hatte er schon zwei Mal bewiesen.

Er hatte sich in einen vorgetäuschten Tod gestürzt, jahrelang auf Johns Freundschaft verzichtet und in Kauf genommen, dass John ihm dieses Täuschungsmanöver nie verzeihen würde.

Er hatte vor den Augen der britischen Regierung einen Mann erschossen, der unbewaffnet war, und in Kauf genommen, dass er dafür jahrelang in einer kleinen Zelle oder gar mit dem Leben büßen würde.

Er würde es jederzeit wieder tun.

Möglicherweise war jederzeit jetzt.

Sherlocks Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während er und John unter den Augen der britischen Regierung entführt wurden. Sherlock hoffte zumindest, dass die Augen, die Mycroft dirigierte, im Moment auch wirklich auf ihn und seinen Freund gerichtet waren.

Er hatte immer noch nicht entschlüsselt, wie der dicke Japaner und die drahtige Chinesin in die Wohnung gelangt waren. Aber er hatte problemlos deduziert, dass die beiden Angreifer etliches auf dem Kasten hatten. Offensichtlich handelte es sich beim Japaner um einen Sumo-Ringer der höheren Klasse, unter dessen Fett sich eine beachtliche Muskelmasse versteckte und der sich nichtsdestotrotz flink wie ein Wiesel bewegen konnte. Die Chinesin war ebenso offensichtlich eine Meisterin in Wing Tsun, hatte sich in jahrzehntelangem Training ausgezeichnete Reflexe und zahlreiche tödliche Techniken antrainiert.

Natürlich war das John entgangen. Er hatte sich prompt in einen aussichtslosen Kampf gestürzt und Sherlock war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als mitzuziehen. Sie hatten sich in perfekter Abstimmung und geübter Manier zur Wehr gesetzt, aber sich trotzdem einige Prellungen und blaue Flecken geholt bei der erwartbaren Niederlage.

Jetzt hielten der Japaner und die Chinesin ihn als Geisel, während sie John mit einem Empfänger im Ohr und offensichtlich unter unsichtbarer Überwachung alleine losgeschickt hatten mit der Drohung, Sherlock für jeden auch noch so kleinen Fehltritt von John einen Finger abzuhacken, bis sie dann zu gröberen Maßnahmen übergehen würden. Umgekehrt würden sie John ohne zu zögern erschießen, sollte er auch nur die kleinsten Anstalten machen, ihnen Ärger zu bereiten. Im Moment blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als ihrem Regime zu folgen.

Nach einigen Minuten befahlen ihm die beiden, den Mantel anzuziehen. Er fragte sich, wie sie ihn wohl unbemerkt aus dem Haus bekommen wollten. Selbstverständlich stand auch ein Wachtposten im Hinterhof, so dass sie keinesfalls unbemerkt über die Feuerleiter entkommen konnten. Aber die Entführer sparten sich die Mühe, die Entführung zu verheimlichen und dirigierten ihn einfach zur Vordertür hinaus. Einen Moment lang überkam ihn Panik. Was, wenn einer seiner Bewacher ihm zu Hilfe eilte. Das wäre für John das Todesurteil.

Aber offensichtlich war der Wachtposten an der Vordertür John gefolgt, als er die Wohnung verlassen hatte, und die Verstärkung war noch nicht eingetroffen.

Die beiden führten ihn unter den wachsamen Augen der CCTV-Kameras vier Minuten und zweiundfünfzig Sekunden lang durch die Straßen, durch ein Wohnhaus, vorne rein, zur Seite raus, noch einmal durch eine Straße und dann in ein weiteres Wohnhaus hinein. Dort betraten sie einen Aufzug und fuhren drei Stockwerke in den Untergrund, nachdem der Japaner sich per Augenscanner identifiziert hatte. Weitere drei Minuten und achtunddreißig Sekunden lang schlängelten sie sich durch Heizungskeller, Gänge, Lüftungsräume, bis sie schließlich, nicht ohne dass auch noch die Chinesin sich per Daumenscan ausweisen musste, in eine grell beleuchtete Auto-Einstellhalle traten.

Unmittelbar links von der Türe war ein Rover parkiert, die Hecktüre weit offen. Im Kofferraum lag John, fachmännisch gefesselt, geknebelt und einmal mehr mit einer Ladung Sprengstoff versehen. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Johns Augen waren klar und dunkel, adrenalingeweitet, aber nicht panisch. Gefechtsstation.

Es war eine kleine Ladung Sprengstoff. Die Explosion würde John mit Sicherheit töten, aber die weiteren Insassen des Autos kaum gefährlich verletzen. Neben der Fahrertüre stand eine dunkle Figur, durchschnittlich groß und unerkennbar unter der Kapuze eines schwarzen Hoodie versteckt. Die Person wirkte sehr androgyn, nicht einmal Sherlock konnte deduzieren, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte. Er konnte auch nicht sagen, ob die krasse Ähnlichkeit mit der gängigen Versinnbildlichung des Todes mit Absicht gewählt worden war. An ihn zumindest war der Effekt verschwendet.

Kapuzenshirt reichte dem Japaner ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen mit einem auffallenden roten Knopf, unschwer als Fernzünder der Bombe erkennbar, dann setzte er sich ans Steuer. Sherlock wurde befohlen, hinten einzusteigen. Ein kleiner Wink mit dem Fernzünder reichte, um ihn gefügig zu machen. Der Japaner setzte sich neben ihn und schloss die Türe. Die Chinesin knallte die Hecktüre zu und stieg auf der anderen Seite zu Sherlock auf den Rücksitz.

Die Entführung war von Meisterhand vorbereitet, dass musste Sherlock neidlos zugeben. Hätte er nicht einmal mehr John in Todesgefahr gebracht, hätte er diesen Fall fraglos genossen.

Da er weiterhin zur Untätigkeit gezwungen war, fuhren sie ohne Zwischenfall aus der Tiefgarage hinaus und reihten sich unauffällig in den regen Verkehr Londons. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie mit dem letzten Manöver der Aufsicht Mycrofts entzogen worden und jetzt auf sich selber gestellt waren.

.oOo.

Die Hecktüre knallte, dann lag John im Dunkeln. Er versuchte, ruhig durch die Nase zu atmen, um den Würgereiz des Knebels und die drohende Panik zu unterdrücken. Aus rationeller Sicht hätte er bevorzugt, dass Sherlock nicht aufgetaucht wäre, weil er den Entführern hatte entwischen können. Trotzdem wirkte seine Anwesenheit vorne im Auto beruhigend auf John. Er lauschte auf die Geräusche und versuchte zu erraten, auf was für Straßen sie fuhren, versuchte zu schätzen, wie lange sie unterwegs waren, und musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm beides nicht wirklich gelang.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihm viel zu lang vorkam, einem kurzen Stopp und einigen weiteren Minuten holpriger Fahrt hielten sie schließlich an. Er blinzelte gegen das grelle Tageslicht, als sich die Türe endlich öffnete, und wappnete sich innerlich für die kommenden Geschehnisse.

Tod stand vor ihm. (Den Spitznamen hatte er der Person in der Kapuzenkleidung verpasst, während sie ihn für die Fahrt 'vorbereitet' hatte. Der Effekt des dunklen Hoodies war an ihn nicht verloren.) John sah etwas Silbernes blitzen. Verdammt, Tod hielt ein Messer in der Hand. Jetzt beugte er sich über John. John spannte sich an, starrte Tod entgegen, Stahl in den Augen. Er zitterte nicht.

Er fühlte die Klinge gegen seinen Brustkasten drücken, dort, wo der Sprengstoff befestigt war. Ein Ruck. Das Geräusch von reißendem Gewebe.

Er wartete auf den Schmerz. Der Schmerz kam nicht. Als Tod den Sprengstoffbehälter vorsichtig von ihm löste und in die Ecke des Kofferraums legte, atmete John einmal tief durch. Dann schnitt Tod die Fesseln durch und hielt ihm drohend das Messer an die Brust.

"Ein Mucks, und Schwarzlöckchen läuft mit einem Körperglied weniger durch die Gegend!" Die Stimme war nicht tief, hätte ebenso gut einer Frau wie einem Mann gehören können. Bemerkenswert war, wie heiser sie war. Obwohl er schon vor der Fahrt etliche dieser Drohungen gehört hatte, verursachte ihm die Stimme immer noch Gänsehaut. Tod entfernte jetzt auch den Knebel. John versuchte, ein Röcheln zu unterdrücken.

"Raus mit dir!", befahl Tod. John kletterte steif und etwas unbeholfen aus dem Kofferraum und versuchte sich ein Bild der Situation zu machen, während er bereits wieder einen Lauf an seinem Rücken fühlte. Ah, er hatte einmal mehr die Ehre mit Mrs Kung-Fu. (Dass diese zierliche Person eine chinesische Kampfmaschine war, hatte er auf die harte Tour herausfinden müssen). Tod stieg ins Auto und fuhr davon. John sah sich möglichst unauffällig um. Privates Anwesen, umgeben von einem Park, äußere Grenze nicht auszumachen. Weißes Herrenhaus, früher sicher prachtvoll, jetzt etwas heruntergekommen. Sherlock, ohne offensichtlichen Verletzungen, stieg bereits die Treppe zum Eingang hoch, flankiert von Mr Sumo (Auch seine Fähigkeiten hatte er auf die harte Tour kennengelernt).

Mrs Kung-Fu bedeutete ihm, den beiden zu folgen, indem sie ihn mit der Waffe vorwärtsschob. Sie traten in eine riesige Eingangshalle, deren einstiger Prunk nur noch zu vermuten war, stiegen über eine ausladende Steintreppe in den zweiten Stock hoch, immer einige Meter hinter Sherlock und Mr Sumo. Er wunderte sich, was Sherlock, dessen aufmerksame Augen so unauffällig wie möglich die Umgebung absuchten und so viel wie möglich aufnahmen, bereits alles deduziert hatte. Wie viele Fluchtmöglichkeiten er geprüft und verworfen hatte. Wie viele noch blieben.

Schließlich traten sie durch eine große Flügeltür.

John konnte ein Geräusch der Überraschung nicht unterdrücken. Anders als alles, was er bisher vom Anwesen gesehen hatte, war dieser Raum, ein Schlafzimmer, in einem perfekten Zustand. Der weiße Anstrich der Stuckdecke war ebenso neu wie die hellen Möbel im klassischen Stil, die marineblaue Paisly-Tapete, der preußischgrüne Teppich, die schweren goldenen Vorhänge, die mit dem Bettüberwurf und den Nachttischleuchten harmonierten. Die Utensilien, die auf dem Nachttisch ausgebreitet lagen, verursachten ihm ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Dass auch Sherlocks durchdringender Blick darauf geheftet war, während sein Verstand offensichtlich fieberhaft arbeitete, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

"Da glaubt wer, er schuldet dir was", kommentierte Mr Sumo lakonisch die starren Blicke seiner Entführungsopfer auf die Corpus Delicti. Sherlock erblasste. John hätte nicht gedacht, dass die bleiche Haut seines Freundes dies überhaupt zuließ. Und die gräuliche Farbe, die er jetzt annahm, versetzte John in höchste Alarmbereitschaft.

"Jacke, Mantel, Schuhe, Socken", fuhr Mr Sumo nach einem Moment fort. "Ausziehen! _Jetzt_." John rauschten unschöne Bilder durch den Kopf. Vergewaltigungen waren eine Folter der besonders perfiden Art. Sein Wissen als Arzt und Soldat trug nichts dazu bei, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Im Gegenteil. Die psychologischen Mechanismen dieser Art der Gewalt aus intellektueller Sicht exakt zu verstehen, wirkte auf emotionaler Ebene umso bedrohlicher. Er starrte Sherlock entsetzt an. Jetzt. Wäre die richtige Zeit für eine Flucht, schrie sein Blick. Sherlock schloss hilflos die Augen und deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. Dann schlüpfte er aus dem Mantel, ließ ihn zu Boden fallen und bückte sich, um sich das Fußwerk auszuziehen. John verharrte einen Moment reglos, bis ihn Mrs Kung-Fu mit der Waffe anstupste, damit er es Sherlock gleichtat.

"Ok, hier sind die Regeln. Ihr habt so viel Zeit, wie ihr braucht. Ihr könnt davon benützen, was ihr wollt." Er deutete mit einer wagen Bewegung auf die ansehnliche Sammlung von Sexspielzeugen auf dem Nachtisch, vom Penisring über diverse Buttplugs, Vibratoren bis hin zu Handschellen, Seilen und einer Gerte.

Die Worte rauschten in Johns Ohren. Was..? Wer...? Worauf lief dies hinaus?

"Nun. Das hier würde ich euch wärmstens empfehlen." Mr Sumo griff zur Gleitmittel-Tube und warf sie auf das Bett. Dann zog er zwei gefaltete Briefpapiere aus der Jackentasche und ließ sie aufs Bett flattern. John erkannte das vertraute Logo seines bevorzugten medizinischen Labors.

"Eure Freibriefe. Ihr seid beide sauber. Kondome nicht nötig. Das sind die Bedingungen, wenn ihr hier unversehrt raus wollt: Analpenetration und mindestens eine Ejakulation, die vom anderen verursacht wird. Keine Mätzchen. Die Waffe bleibt auf den Kleinen gerichtet." Er streckte auffordernd die Hand aus. Mrs Kung-Fu drückte ihm die SIG in die Hand und ging raus.

"Los! Aufs Bett! Beide!" Mr Sumo brachte sich unten am Bettende in Position. Unverwandt zielte er auf John.

Er und Sherlock. Wurden zum Sex gezwungen. Langsam sank die Realität in sein Bewusstsein, während er gehorsam aufs Bett kletterte und sich, da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, auf den Rücken legte. Falls Mycroft nicht für eine unerwartete Wendung sorgte, würden er und sein bester Freund in wenigen Augenblicken intim werden. Gezwungenermaßen.

.oOo.


	3. Himmel und Hölle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich eines schönen Abends einfach nur dreiviertausend Wörter Sex lesen. Erzwungenen Sex. Und habe nicht wirklich gefunden, was ich gesucht habe. Also habe ich angefangen, die Szene selber zu schreiben. Irgendwann wollte dann die Story drumherum mitgeschrieben werden, und es wurden zwei Kapitel mehr, eines vorab, eines als Abschluss. Aber dieses Kapitel ist das wichtigste. Der Kern. Der Teil, dem das Rating geschuldet ist :)

John lag ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die ab und zu nervös zuckten.

"Es tut mir leid, John." Er, der geniale Sherlock Holmes, sah keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Verdammt. Wie wagte er es, sich ein Genie zu schimpfen, wenn er nicht fähig war, seinen besten Freund - seinen einzigen Freund - unbeschadet aus diesem Schlamassel zu befreien. Verdammt. Er zitterte. Beim Gedanken daran, was er John antun musste, um dessen Leben zu retten, drehte sich ihm der Magen.

"Legt los!" Scharf wie der angedrohte Schuss aus der Pistole ertönte das Kommando des Japaners.

Nein, es gab keinen anderen Ausweg. Sherlock schob seinen langen Körper über John, ließ ein Knie zwischen seine Schenkel gleiten und stützte sich auf seine durchgestreckten Arme. Noch versuchte er, die Berührung ihrer Körper möglichst klein zu halten.

Sherlock suchte Johns Blick. Er fand, was er suchte. Den Soldaten. Bereit für die bevorstehenden Schlacht. Beide wussten, dass sie diese Schlacht nicht gewinnen konnten, dass sie Schmerzen erfahren würden, Verluste ertragen mussten. Aber sie würden alles dafür tun zu überleben, zu genesen. Sie würden erholt in die nächste Schlacht ziehen, um schließlich den verdammten Krieg zu gewinnen.

"Schließ die Augen", befahl Sherlock. Dann wurde seine Stimme sanfter. "Für mich, John. Für dich!" Jetzt konnte er nur noch eines tun für John. Ihn vergessen lassen, dass es Sherlock war, den er über sich hatte, und nicht Mary, seine geliebte Ehefrau. Er konnte das. Musste es können. Für John. War er nicht der Meister der Manipulation? Nun, John - sein furchtloser, schlauer John - war vermutlich der einzige, der nicht auf seine Spielchen reinfiel. Auf keinen Fall mehr seit Baskerville, als er ihm die Drogen in den Kaffee gemischt hatte.

"Bitte, John!", flehte Sherlock leise. (Vertrau mir, nur dieses eine Mal noch.)

John tat wie geheißen. Er wandte seinen Blick nicht ab. Er lies seinen Blick nicht schweifen. Er schloss ganz einfach seine Augen.

"Gut so." Sherlock war erleichtert. Und angewidert. Angewidert von Johns Vertrauen, das er nicht verdiente. Aber auch so verdammt erleichtert, dass John sich noch einmal von ihm führen ließ. Vielleicht. Vielleicht konnte er ihn wenigstens im Geiste hier rausholen.

"Jetzt denk an Mary. Die Frau, die dich liebt. Die Frau, die dich geheiratet hat. Die Frau, die dir deine unglaubliche, perfekte Tochter geschenkt hat. Deine wunderbare Frau." Sherlock senkte seinen Kopf an Johns Ohr. "Sie lacht dich an. Diese süßen Wangengrübchen, die dir so gefallen. Die Lachfältchen um ihre strahlenden Augen. Siehst du den Schalk darin? Du liebst es, wenn sie dich neckt." Sachte ließ sich Sherlock auf einen Ellbogen sinken, so dass sich ihre Körper näherten, ohne dass John zu viel von seinem Gewicht tragen musste.

"Oh ja, du magst es, wenn Mary ein bisschen frech ist. Du hast Roast Beef gekocht. Ihr habt das Essen genossen. Ihr gönnt euch einen süßen Wein. Marys Lippen gleiten über den Rand des Weinglases, einmal zu oft, ihre Zunge blitzt auf. Sie flirtet mit dir, sagt dir zweideutige Dinge. Schmutzige Dinge. Wie gerne sie kostet. Von deinem Essen. Von dir. Sie mag süße Sachen. Salzige Sachen. Bittere Sachen. Genießt den Geschmack auf der Zunge. Am Gaumen. Sie schluckt. Oh ja, und wie sie schluckt. Sie schluckt gerne, sagt sie." Sherlock musste selber schlucken. Dann flüsterte er weiter.

"Pfeif auf das Dessert. Dein Blut rauscht. Mary grinst anzüglich, sie weiß was passiert, sie genießt deine Reaktion." Johns Fäuste lockerten sich, er schien sich ein bisschen zu entspannen. Also weiter so.

"Aber Mary will sich zuerst noch eine Weile mit dir aufs Sofa setzen. Sie schaltet den Fernseher ein, klickt sich durch die Kanäle, plaudert. Freundlich. Unterhaltsam. Dann lehnt sie sich rüber, legt ihre Hand auf deinen Schenkel. Du lässt die Beine ein wenig auseinanderfallen. Sie gleitet langsam der Innenseite entlang. Immer weiter. Immer näher. Schließlich reibt sie sanft gegen die Ausbuchtung in deiner Hose." Vorsichtig drückte Sherlock seinen Schenkel gegen Johns Schritt. Da, eine kleine Bewegung des Beckens in seine Richtung. Eine feines Zucken in Johns Schoß. Sherlock versuchte, das Kribbeln zu stoppen, das seine Wirbelsäule hinunterlief, bevor es seine Mitte erreichte. Sein hartes Glied gegen Johns Bauch würde ihm nicht helfen, dessen Gedanken bei Mary zu halten. Nein, John wollte nichts Hartes.

"Was für eine blöde Idee, jetzt fernzusehen. Du willst Mary berühren, deine Hände auf ihre weiche Taille legen. Du willst sie an dich ziehen, deine Hände über sie gleiten lassen, über ihre runden Hüften, weiter, weiter, bis du ihren Hintern packen und sie gegen dich pressen kannst." John atmete hörbar aus.

"Mary zögert den Wechsel ins Schlafzimmer hinaus. Sie reibt weiter ihre Hand an deinem Schritt." Sherlock rollte seine Hüften, so dass sein Bein wieder sanften Druck auf Johns Genitalien ausübte. John war inzwischen tatsächlich halb hart und kam ihm entgegen, wollte die Reibung steigern. Sherlock versuchte immer noch, seine Reaktion auf Johns wachsende Erregung zu unterdrücken. Er schob sein eigenes Becken etwas höher in die Luft im Versuch, den direkten Kontakt ihrer Intimbereiche zu vermeiden. Für John!

"Es reicht jetzt. Mary hat dich genug geneckt. Du drehst dich zu ihr, fasst ihr Gesicht, schaust sie an, lässt deine ganze Liebe in deinen Blick fließen." Sherlock ignorierte den Druck auf seiner Brust, als er sich Johns Blick ausmalte.

"Marys Blick wird weich. Du beugst dich zu ihr, drückst deine Lippen auf ihren wunderbaren, weichen Mund. Du schmeckst immer noch den süßen Wein. Du schmeckst ihn mit deiner Zungenspitze. Du streichst damit über ihre Lippen, teilst sie sanft, eroberst das süße Innere." Ein Kuss, wie Sherlock ihn ersehnte.

"Mary antwortet dir. Sie kommt dir entgegen. Eure Zungen treffen sich, reiben sich, lecken sich. Ihr kostet es aus. Dann löst sich Marys Mund von deinem, gleitet deinen Kiefer entlang. Heißer Atem auf deinem Gesicht." Sherlock schloss die Augen, als er sich erlaubte, seinen eigenen Mund über Johns Kiefer gleiten zu lassen. Johns Stoppeln ließen seine Lippen kribbeln. Sein eigener Atem liebkoste Johns Gesicht und er fühlte John erzittern. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung streckte sein Freund ihm vertrauensvoll den Hals entgegen.

Instinktiv presste Sherlock sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge und atmete tief ein. Was für ein Geruch! Wärme durchflutete Sherlock. Früher, vor dem Fall, als John noch bei ihm gewohnt, als John noch ihm gehört hatte, wenigstens ein bisschen, da hatte sich Sherlock manchmal einen von Johns getragenen Pullover geschnappt, oder Johns Kopfkissen, und dann hatte er sein Gesicht in das Kleidungsstück vergraben und John geatmet, bis nichts mehr in seinem Kopf war als Johns Geruch, während sein Blut andere Teile seines Körpers versorgte. Und mit nichts als John im Kopf hatte er sich selber ein Stückchen Himmel geschenkt.

Offensichtlich erinnerte sich sein Körper nur zu gut daran. Mit John in seinen Armen, seinem Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge, der Geruch hundertmal intensiver als je zuvor, gab es kein Halten mehr. Einen Moment lang vergaß er komplett, wo er war, welcher hässliche Umstand seinen besten Freund schließlich in seine Arme gezwungen hatte. Sherlock gab sich seinem Verlangen hin. Er öffnete seinen Mund und legte seine Zunge flach an Johns Hals, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und leckte dann einen feuchten Pfad vom Schlüsselbein bis zum Ohr. Er umfasste Johns Ohrläppchen und knabberte und saugte genüsslich daran, bis John wimmerte.

Dieses Geräusch von John war so neu und unerwartet, dass es Sherlock wieder in die Gegenwart zurückholte. Verdammt, er hatte hier eine Aufgabe.

"Mary..." Sherlocks Stimme gehorchte ihm zuerst nicht. Er setzte noch einmal an.

"Sie öffnet jetzt dein Hemd. Während sie am obersten Knopf nestelt, küsst sie deine Kehle..." Sherlock öffnete die obersten zwei Knöpfe, zog den Ausschnitt auseinander, stützte sich wieder auf beide Arme für mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, umfasste Johns Kehlkopf mit seinem Mund und erkundete auch dieses perfekte Stück John. Dann nahm er sich die nächsten Knöpfe vor und untersuchte, wie Johns Geruch vom Kehlkopf zur Brust noch etwas herber wurde.

"Sie küsst deine Brust..." nuschelte er, seine Nase in Johns Brusthaare vergraben. Noch ein paar Knöpfe, und er konnte das Hemd so weit auseinander schieben, dass er Johns Brustwarzen erkunden konnte. Fasziniert strich er mit dem Daumen über einen Nippel und beobachtete, wie er fester und röter wurde. Er umkreiste ihn noch ein paar Mal, dann bückte er sich und ließ seine raue Zunge über das gereizte Fleisch gleiten. Johns Atem beschleunigte sich deutlich.

Sherlock legte eine Hand flach auf die andere Brustwarze und rollte sie vorsichtig zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Die Reaktion war die gleiche. Die Haut unmittelbar um die Perle zog sich zusammen, John seufzte. Sherlock setzte mit einer Hand die Rollbewegung fort, während er sich auf dieser Seite mit dem Mund um die erogene Zone kümmerte, abwechslungsweise sanft saugte, zärtlich biss, provozierend darüber blies. Als John anfing sich unter seinen Aufmerksamkeiten zu winden, legte er seine warme Zunge beruhigend auf die Brustwarze und ließ sie einen Moment dort ruhen. Währenddessen glitt seine freie Hand zärtlich über Johns Bauch, über seinen Bauchnabel, zu seinem Gürtel und zog das Hemd, das schon beachtlich hochgerutscht war, endgültig aus der Hose.

"Sie küsst deinen Bauch", hauchte er, kurzatmig und überwältigt davon, John - seinen soliden, unbeugsamen John - unter sich zu fühlen. Nur mit größter Anstrengung konnte er genügend Sinne beisammen halten, um weiter Johns Illusion zu nähren, dass er zu Hause war, im Bett mit seiner geliebten Frau. Für John!

Sherlock rutschte etwas runter und schob sein zweites Bein zwischen Johns Beine, während er seinen Mund der Hand folgen ließ und sanfte Küsse auf Johns Bauch verteilte, den Bauchnabel vorsichtig mit der Zunge liebkoste. Mit der Hand strich er sanft dem Hosenbund entlang über den Bauch, über die kleine Vertiefung bis zum Hüftknochen, dann zurück zur Vertiefung, wo er ein wenig verweilte - seine Hand zitterte, weil sich diese eine Stelle so unglaublich erotisch anfühlte - und dann schob er genau dort, den Handrücken gegen den Bauch, seine langen Finger vorsichtig tastend unter den Bund, unablässig den Bauch küssend, und beobachtete Johns Reaktion.

John keuchte auf und rollte seine Hüften. Offensichtlich war er im Moment ziemlich gut aufgehoben in der Illusion, die Sherlock für ihn geschaffen hatte. Sherlock schlenzte seine Zunge ein paar Mal gegen den Bauch, direkt über dem Hosenknopf, während seine langen Fingern unter dem Hosenbund vom Hüftknochen zur Mitte fuhren und dabei weiche Locken berührten. Eine heiße Welle überrollte Sherlock, sein Glied zuckte erwartungsvoll. Wie durfte etwas, das so falsch war, sich so richtig anfühlen?

Sherlock verlagerte sein Gewicht so, dass er zwischen Johns Beinen kniete und sich nicht mehr mit der Hand aufstützen musste. Mit beiden Händen öffnete er Johns Hose und Reißverschluss, drückte Mund und Nase in das magische V, das sich vor ihm auftat, fühlte die Härte dort pochen, und atmete zum ersten Mal Johns Geruch in seiner rohesten Form ein, kaum gedämpft durch das Stückchen feuchte Baumwolle, das die einzige Grenze zwischen ihm und John - seinem kräftigen, verführerischen John - bildete. Er wollte heulen, grunzen, schreien in verzweifelter Verzückung. Aber sein Bariton hätte John mit Sicherheit aus seiner Traumwelt gerissen. Sherlock richtete sich auf, biss sich auf die Zunge, fühlte den Schmerz, schmeckte das Blut, um sich zu erden. Für John! Nur das Zittern ließ er geschehen. Keine Chance, auch dieses zurückzuhalten.

Mit bebenden Hände umfasste Sherlock Johns Hüfte und wies ihn mit einer leichten Bewegung an, seinen Hintern vom Bett zu heben. John folgte der Aufforderung ohne Zögern und Sherlock zog John in einer fließenden Bewegung Hose und Wäsche gleichzeitig runter, während er selber noch ein weiteres Stück rutschte, um für das heikle Manöver genügend Platz zu schaffen. Heikel, weil es, falls es irgendwie schwerfällig oder unbeholfen ausfiel, John garantiert aus seiner Illusion reißen würde. Scharf beobachtete Sherlock Johns Reaktion.

John hielt die Augen geschlossen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell unter der beschleunigten Atmung, seine Hände hatte er in das Laken gekrallt, die Beine gespreizt und leicht angewinkelt. Sein Glied reckte sich stolz in die Höhe, hart und von einem glänzenden Lusttropfen gekrönt, gänzlich unbeeindruckt vom Unterbruch. Erleichtert befreite sich Sherlock schnell aus seiner eigenen Kleidung und kniete sich wieder zwischen Johns Beine.

Sherlock gönnte sich einige tiefe Atemzüge lang das Vergnügen, das Bild von John, wie er nackt und erregt vor ihm ausgebreitet lag, in sich aufzusaugen und in seinem Gedankenpalast abzuspeichern. Dann griff er, fortwährend darauf bedacht, John nicht aus seiner Traumwelt zu reißen, beidseitig nach dessen Knöcheln und arbeitete sich mit kreisenden und streichelnden Bewegungen langsam die Beine hinauf. Den straffen Unterschenkel entlang, bei den Knien verweilend - er drückte zuerst auf der einen, dann auf der anderen Seite einen sanften Kuss auf die sensible Innenseite - und dann, noch langsamer, die Oberschenkel hinauf, vorerst ohne die empfindliche Innenseite zu berühren.

John hatte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch gelegt, die andere lag jetzt entspannt auf dem Laken. Zwar stand seine Erektion unverdrossen, aber Sherlock fürchtete trotzdem, dass John früher oder später in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte, wenn er seinen Angriff auf Johns Sinne nicht wieder etwas verstärkte. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich in Johns Ehebett hineinzudenken, zu deduzieren, was Mary jetzt mit John anstellen würde, wo er doch selber genau wusste, was er als nächstes tun würde.

Er würde jetzt die Innenseite des Oberschenkels küssen, über die feinen Haare lecken, seine Bartstoppeln ein weiterer Reiz für Johns sensible Haut, John riechen, John schmecken, immer näher, immer intensiver, während er die andere Hand - einem Versprechen gleich - sanft kreisend gegen die sensible Stelle hinter Johns Hoden drücken würde, bis auch sein Mund das Ziel erreicht hatte. Zunächst würde er sich einen Moment Zeit nehmen, Johns harte Erektion umfassen, den Lusttropfen kosten. Dann würde er eine Hode nach der anderen vorsichtig in seinen Mund saugen, noch einmal den Damm liebkosen und - endlich - Johns Arschbacken greifen, auseinanderdrücken und sich Johns sensiblem Eingang widmen. Er würde mit der Zungenspitze rund herum kreisen, mit der ganzen Breite seiner Zunge drüberlecken, immer wieder, bis sein Speichel der Ritze entlang auf das Bett floss, und schließlich den Muskelring durchbrechen, sanft zuerst, mit seiner Zunge, dann mit einem Finger, zwei, drei, bis John sich wand und nach mehr verlangte.

Und dann... dann würde er John zu seinem machen. Ihn nehmen, wie noch niemand ihn je besessen hatte, nicht einmal Mary.

Aber es musste andersrum sein, vertraut für John, so wie er es mit Mary kannte. Sherlock war sich sicher, dass Mary auch im Bett Abenteuer nicht scheute und Analsex nicht abgeneigt war. Sein Glück, dachte er sarkastisch, denn so wenig John auf Männer stand, immerhin einen engen, feuchten Hintern konnte er John auch bieten.

Statt also sein raues Gesicht in Johns Weichteile zu pressen und sich in seinem männlichen Duft zu verlieren, rückte er auf den Knien wieder näher zu John und drückte, indem er seine eigenen Schenkel öffnete, auch Johns weiter auseinander. John brummte und hob sein Becken, sein Glied zuckte, ein weiterer Lusttropfen löste sich vom kleinen Schlitz und rollte den Schaft entlang in die goldenen Schamhaare. Sherlocks Härte wurde prompt noch härter.

Schließlich wandte sich Sherlock auch der Innenseite von Johns Oberschenkeln zu, sachte und lediglich mit den Händen. Für John! Während er sich vorsichtig hinauftastete, ließ John seine Hand vom Bauch abwärts gleiten, als wollte er selber Hand anlegen, stoppte aber am Saum seiner Schamhaare. Sherlock stockte der Atem. Was, wenn John... Aber nein, alles in Ordnung, John fing an, seine Hüften zu kreisen, eine deutliche Forderung nach mehr, und Sherlock atmete erleichtert auf.

Und dann blieb ihm noch einmal die Luft weg. Weil das Bild, das sich ihm bot - John vollständig nackt, von einem schimmernden Schweißfilm überzogen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, die goldbraune Hand auf dem blassen Unterbauch, die Beine gespreizt, das Glied erregt und tropfend, die Hüften einladend in Bewegung - ihn überwältigte.

Was auch immer er sich vorgestellt hatte, John in der Dusche, John im Bett, John im Nebengässchen, vergraben in seinem Mantel, John auf dem Küchentisch, John vor dem Kamin, John, John, John, nichts kam an die Wirklichkeit heran. John echt und wirklich vor Augen, seinen Geschmack auf der Zunge, seinen Geruch in der Nase, seine Wärme unter den Händen. John, sein leidenschaftlicher, perfekter John! Längst hatte Sherlock seine Umgebung aus dem Bewusstsein verloren, den gestylten Raum, das goldbezogene Bett, den Japaner, der nach wie vor den Lauf seiner Waffe auf John gerichtet hielt. Sein Blick verschwamm an den Rändern seines Gesichtsfelds, Johns Atemgeräusche entflohen seiner Wahrnehmung und im letzten Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in wenigen Augenblicken ohnmächtig würde, wenn er seinen Körper nicht schleunigst mit Sauerstoff versorgte. Endlich atmete er scharf ein.

Sein Blick klärte sich wieder, Geräusche und Gerüche kehrten zurück, Johns Duft, Johns schneller Atem. Sherlock drückte seine flache Hand gegen Johns Schoß, so dass sich das Glied daran rieb, und John keuchte auf. Mit der anderen Hand griff Sherlock nach der Tube mit dem Gleitmittel, jetzt froh, dass sie bereits auf dem Bett lag, öffnete einhändig die Kappe und zog dann etwas wiederstrebend die Hand von Johns Mitte zurück, um eine großzügige Portion Gel auf die linke Hand zu drücken. Weder wollte er riskieren, John durch die notwendigen Vorbereitungen aus dem Taumel zu reißen, noch konnte er der Versuchung wiederstehen, auch den intimsten Teil von John auf seiner Zunge zu spüren. Also lehnte er sich zu John hinunter und leckte genüsslich über den tropfenden Schlitz, während er die befeuchtete Hand zu seinem eigenen Hintern führte.

John streckte sich seinem Mund sofort entgegen. Sherlock genoss Johns Aufschrei ebenso wie den süßlichbitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Dann umfasste er - ein weiteres Zittern durchlief seinen Körper - die Eichel mit seinen Lippen, glitt einige Male über die Kante zum Schaft auf und ab, bevor er John tiefer in seinen Mund nahm und ihn gleichzeitig mit wirbelnden Bewegungen seiner Zunge weiterverwöhnte.

John fing an zu seufzen, zu stöhnen und Gottheiten anzurufen, an die er ganz sicher nicht glaubte. Gut so! Ganz im Taumel der Lust gefangen. Dann glitt Johns Hand in Sherlocks Locken und begann, sein Skalp mit massierenden Bewegungen zu verwöhnen. Wohlige Wellen schwappten über Sherlock, er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein tiefes Brummen - für John! - und führte stattdessen zwei Finger in seinen eigenen Hintern, ohne Probleme, und ohne die verwöhnende Fürsorge seines Mundes zu unterbrechen. Er ließ seine Lippen weiter den Schaft hinunter gleiten, bis er John an seinem Rachen fühlen konnte, und schluckte dann. John keuchte und Sherlock spreizte die Finger in seinem Hintern. Das reichte!

Sherlock stützte sich auf und grätschte sich über John, platzierte seine Schenkel links und rechts von dessen Hüften. Wie gerne hätte er sich nach vorne gelehnt, seine Brust auf Johns gelegt, seinen harten Penis an Johns gerieben, und diesen wundervollen Mann endlich geküsst, seine Lippen liebkost, seinen Gaumen mit der Zunge ertastet, Johns Zunge zum Tanz mit seiner eingeladen.

Sherlock drückte mit einem lautlosen Seufzer die Augen zu, hielt sich weiter aufrecht und begnügte sich damit, Johns Eichel ein paar mal seiner Ritze entlang über den sensiblen, feuchten Eingang gleiten zu lassen, bevor er schließlich Johns Glied griff und John langsam und vorsichtig in sich hineinführte.

John stieß ein langgezogenes Brummen aus und krallte seine Hände in Sherlocks Oberschenkel im verzweifelten Bemühen, stillzuhalten, bis sein Glied vollständig in sein Gegenüber versunken war. Johns Rücksichtnahme bestätigte Sherlock, dass Analsex für ihn nichts Neues war. Gleichzeitig befürchtete Sherlock aber, dass es John nicht entgehen würde, wie sehr sich seine harten, behaarten Oberschenkel von Marys sanften, weichen Rundungen unterschieden.

Doch einmal mehr waren seine Ängste unbegründet. Als Sherlock begann, seine Hüften sanft zu kreisen, keuchte John laut auf und fing an, seine Hände zu bewegen, über die Schenkel, rauf und runter, streichend, knetend, fordernd. Sherlock war verloren. Bar jedes klaren Gedankens gab er sich dem Gefühl hin, John in sich zu fühlen, seinen geheimnisvollen, magischen John. Erst hatte er sich in seinen Kopf geschlichen, dann in sein Herz gedrängt. Jetzt füllte er seinen Körper, und Sherlocks Welt war für einen Augenblick komplett. Sherlock beschleunigte den Rhythmus, suchte den perfekten Winkel und ließ Johns Glied über das sensible Nervenbündel in seinem Innern gleiten. Wieder und wieder. Johns Hände wanderten zu seiner Hüfte, packten ihn hart, unterstützten seine Bewegungen, feuerten ihn an. Schneller. Härter. Mehr!

Sherlock musste sich John noch einmal ansehen. Was für ein Bild. Erhitzt und glänzend lag er unter ihm, aufgelöst, dem Alltag enthoben. Überirdisch. Perfekt! Und dieses eine Mal war es Sherlock, der ihn dorthin gebracht hatte. Sherlocks Cleverness, ihn in eine Welt zu entführen, in der er dies zulassen konnte. Sherlocks Hände, die ihn liebkosten. Sherlocks Mund, der ihn verwöhnte. Sherlocks intime Enge, die ihn umschloss! Einem magischen Tanz gleich klatschten ihre Körper dem Ende entgegen...

In jenem Moment, in dem John die Grenze überschritt, öffnete er die Augen, sah Sherlock geradewegs ins Gesicht und schrie lauthals seinen Namen, während er sich in ihn ergoss.

"Sheeeerlooock!"

Da war er, Sherlocks eigener kleiner Tod, und während sein Körper sich in den Himmel erhob, fuhr seine Seele zur Hölle.

.oOo.

Der Knall der Türe, die hinter dem Sumo-Ringer zuschnappte, riss Sherlock und John aus der Starre. Offensichtlich hatten sie alle Bedingungen erfüllt. Diese Schlacht war vorbei. Sherlock löste sich von John, stand auf und schlüpfte in seine Kleider, ohne sich zu säubern. John griff sich eine Ecke des Bettüberwurfs, wischte sich damit Genitalien, Bauch und Brust sauber und zog sich dann ebenfalls an. Keiner schaute den andern an, keiner sagte etwas. Sherlock war schneller und verließ das Schlafzimmer, ohne sich noch einmal zu John umzudrehen oder sich zu verabschieden. Als John aus dem Gebäude kam, war von Sherlock nichts mehr zu sehen.

John brauchte eine Viertelstunde, bis er zu Fuß die Straße erreichte. Da ihm die Entführer schon in der Baker Street sein Telefon weggenommen hatten, musste er zuerst einen Passanten fragen, wo er überhaupt war. Das brachte ihm ängstliche Blicke und hastige Antworten ein, aber es gab ihm immerhin eine Vorstellung davon, in welche Richtung er den nächstgelegenen Bahnhof fand, um in die City zurückzufahren. Er überlegte sich, noch einmal jemanden anzusprechen, um sich zumindest bis zum Bahnhof ein Taxi zu rufen. Dem Gestammel nach würde sich der Weg etwas ziehen.

Aber zum einen hatte er kein Geld dabei. Zum andern brauchte er unbedingt Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, seine Gefühle zu sortieren. Also machte er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg.

Es wurde ein langer Weg.

John konnte nicht fassen, was eben geschehen war. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. An dem, was er gerade erlebt hatte, war so vieles falsch, dass sein Gehirn nicht wusste, worum es sich zuerst kümmern sollte - oder was es am dringendsten Verdrängen musste, um John genug Raum zu geben, den nächsten Schritt zu meistern. Im Moment schwirrten ihm zu viele Gedankenfetzen durch den Kopf.

Verdammt, er war eben in Sherlocks Arsch gekommen. Dieser Gedanke blieb schließlich hängen. Wie konnte er Sherlock je wieder in die Augen schauen? Sherlock, sein bester Freund. Sherlock, mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet. Sherlock, nicht an Sex interessiert.

"Schließ deine Augen. Für mich!" Sherlock hatte nicht gewollt, dass John ihn so sah. Er hatte sich vor Johns Blick geschützt. "Bitte!" hatte Sherlock gesagt. Sherlock bat niemals. Verzweifelt hatte er versucht, John von sich abzulenken. Seine Gedanken zu Mary zu lenken.

Verdammt, wie konnte er jetzt Mary unter die Augen treten. Er hat eben den Namen seines besten Freundes geschrien, als er sich in dessen Arsch ergossen hatte. Während dieser ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt hatte, geweitet in purem Entsetzen. Nichts mehr war übrigen gewesen von der kühlen Bestimmtheit, die in Sherlocks Blick gelegen hatte, als sie sich darüber verständigt hatten, dass sie das gemeinsam durchstanden. Um zu überleben. Für Mary. Für Bella. John wusste, dass Sherlock den Eid ernst gemeint hatte. Er war nicht nur bereit, für sie drei zu sterben. Er war sogar bereit gewesen, John auf die intimste Art und Weise an ihn heranzulassen. Ihn in sich hineinzulassen.

Sherlock war bereit gewesen, ihn zu berühren. John vermochte sich kaum auszumalen, wie viel dies Sherlock gekostet hatte. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr er versucht hatte, die Berührung ihrer Körper möglichst lange hinauszuzögern, während er angefangen hatte, John in eine Fantasiewelt mit Mary zu lullen. John hatte versucht, seiner Führung zu folgen, um ihm so viel Raum wie irgend möglich zu lassen. Für Sherlock.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen. Sherlock fühlte sich nicht an wie Mary. Er war grösser, schwerer, kratzig trotz Rasur. Er roch anders. Herb, männlich. Heute auch etwas sauer. Stress und Schweiß. Er tönte anders. Tief. Vibrierend. John hatte die Vibrationen fühlen können, als Sherlock ihm zugeflüstert hatte, Marys verführerische Lippen am Weinglas beschrieben hatte, und John hatte sich nichts anderes vorstellen können als einen sündigen Tropfen Wein, der auf Sherlocks vollen Lippen schimmerte.

Gedanken waren frei, nicht wahr. Und schadeten niemanden. Normalerweise. Aber das hier war anders. Sherlock zu nah. Sherlock zu Intimität gezwungen unter gezogener Waffe. John hatte fühlen können, wie Sherlock zitterte. Nur Sherlocks offensichtliches Unbehagen hatte verhindert, dass John zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon steinhart war.

Sherlock hatte - absolut treffend natürlich - Marys Dirty Talk wiedergegeben, und John hatte sich einen Moment lang nichts anderes vorstellen können, als dass es Sherlock wäre, der ihn anfeuerte, während er ihm einen blies, bis jener schließlich in seinem Mund kam. Was für ein Bild! Nicht neu. Natürlich nicht. Wie oft hatte er sich dies in der einen oder anderen Variante vorgestellt, während er sich in der Dusche einen runterholte, vor allem als er noch mit Sherlock zusammengewohnt hatte. Er wusste durchaus, wie sich ein Schwanz auf seiner Zunge anfühlte, die seidige Haut, der leicht süßliche Geruch des Lusttropfens, auch wenn es schon einige Zeit her war, seit er zum letzten Mal mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte. Und daran war Sherlock schuld. Seit er Sherlock kannte, hatte es kein anderer Mann mehr geschafft, sein Interesse zu wecken. Jeden Mann, den er kennengelernt hatte, hatte er unweigerlich mit Sherlock verglichen. Keiner war wie Sherlock. Eloquent. Genial. Spannend. Gefährlich. Überirdisch. Und überirdisch schön. Keiner konnte Sherlock das Wasser reichen. Also hatte er sich seither nur mit Frauen verabredet. Frauen mussten sich nicht an Sherlock messen. Das war einfacher.

Und schließlich hatte er sich - nach einer harten, langen Zeit der Trauer um Sherlock - in eine Frau verliebt und sie geheiratet.

Um so unerwarteter und intensiver war es gewesen, wieder einen Mann über sich zu fühlen. Nicht irgendeinen Mann. Sherlock! Nach welchem er sich jahrelang verzehrt hatte. Heimlich seinen perfekt gerundeten Arsch bewundert. Sich dessen herzförmigen, vollen Lippen auf seinen schmalen, festen vorgestellt.

Sherlock, der wollte, dass John sich Mary ins Bett fantasierte. Und er hatte es probiert. Wirklich! Für Sherlock. Und es hätte ihm nicht so schwerfallen dürfen, sich seine geliebte Frau an Stelle seines besten Freundes im Bett vorzustellen! Er hatte sie verraten. Beide. Hatte der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen können zu genießen. Diesen langen, sehnigen, eleganten Körper endlich an seinen geschmiegt. Den straffen Schenkel, sanft zwischen seine Beine gepresst. Den schnellen Atem an seinem Ohr, auf seiner Haut. Dieser unglaubliche, überirdische Mund an seinem Schlüsselbein, an seinem Hals, an seiner Kehle. Oh Gott! Verdammt! Allein der Gedanke daran reichte, dass das Blut sich wieder zwischen seinen Beinen staute.

John hatte sich wirklich bemüht, an Mary zu denken, während Sherlocks brummender Bariton ihm Szenen aus dem Ehebett einflüsterte. Aus Respekt vor Sherlock. Aber Sherlocks konzentrierte Zuwendungen ließen sich kaum mit Marys verspielten Liebkosungen vergleichen. Die präzisen Zungenstriche seinem Hals entlang zum Ohr, als würde Sherlock ihn systematisch kosten und eine Geschmackskarte anlegen. Die präzisen, rhythmischen Bisse, als er an seinem Ohr knabberte und saugte. Himmel! Die Art, wie Sherlock sich seinen Brustwarzen widmete, als würden seine Erkundungen Johns allerletzte Geheimnisse offenbaren. Die vorsichtigen Berührungen, ein tastendendes Vordringen in Unbekanntes, als Sherlock mit Händen und Mund seinen Bauch, seinen Nabel erkundete.

Spätestens in jenem Moment, als Sherlocks langen, eleganten Finger unter seinen Hosenbund fuhren, gab John jeden Versuch auf, die Realität durch eine Fantasie zu ersetzen, und ergab sich vollständig der Fantasie, die Realität wurde.

John stöhnte auf und rollte seine Hüften in verzweifelter Lust. Sherlocks Finger an seinem Hosenknopf, am Reißverschluss. Dann drückte Sherlock das Gesicht in seinen Schoß, an seinen pochenden, harten Schwanz. Was zur Hölle?! Er fühlte Sherlocks heißen Atem durch den Stoff. Heiliger Himmel! Was für ein Gefühl.

Und dann fühlte er, wie Sherlock ein Zittern durchlief. Weshalb? Grauste ihn dermaßen vor John? Oder vor Intimität überhaupt? Andererseits... John war ja längst steinhart. Er brauchte keine zusätzlichen Reize. Was also tat Sherlock hier?

Nun ja, Sherlock war Sherlock. Es sollte John nicht erstaunen, wenn Sherlock tatsächlich die Gelegenheit ergriff, mit Intimität und sexueller Stimulation zu experimentieren. Johns und seine Reaktionen beobachtete, um wenigstens einen kleinen Nutzen aus dieser grauenvollen Situation zu ziehen. Dafür sprach auch, dass Sherlock immer weniger redete und immer mehr handelte. Ihm weit mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, als notwendig war, um die Anforderungen ihres Entführers zu erfüllen.

In seinem lustumnebelten Zustand fand John diesen Gedanken ziemlich beruhigend. Als Sherlock ihn mit einer feinen Geste aufforderte, die Hüften zu heben, damit er ihn aus seinen Kleidern befreien konnte, kam John dem gerne nach.

In einer fließenden Bewegung, so typisch Sherlock, wurde er ausgezogen und lauschte dann fasziniert, wie Sherlock sich seiner eigenen Kleider entledigte. Wie gerne hätte er hingeschaut. Er stellte sich Sherlocks schlanke Gestalt vor, die straffen Bauchmuskeln, die sich bei jeder Bewegung unter seiner glatten, perlfarbenen Haut abzeichneten, die schmalen Hüften, die nicht enden wollenden Beine, die sich Stück für Stück offenbarten, während er sich aus der Hose schälte. Sein Herz pochte vor Aufregung, sein Schwanz ebenso. Er krallte seine Finger ins Laken, um nicht in geiler Verzweiflung seine Hände nach Sherlock auszustrecken.

Dann gab die Matratze unter Sherlocks Gewicht nach. Sherlock war wieder da. Sherlock ... tat erst Mal gar nichts. John versuchte, regelmäßig weiterzuatmen. Wartete. Sherlock ... er fasste schließlich Johns Knöchel. Unerwartet. John fühlte einen sanften Druck. Sherlocks Daumen auf der Innenseite. Eine kreisende Bewegung. Noch eine. Und noch eine. Vom Knöchel langsam zum Knie. Ausdauernd, forschend, so wie Sherlock an seinen Experimenten arbeitete. John zerfloss im Wissen, wohin sich Sherlocks Hände vorantasteten.

Als Sherlock sich bis zu Kniehöhe vorangearbeitet hatte, fühlte John überraschend die federleichte Berührung von Sherlocks Lippen, erst auf der einen, dann auf der anderen Seite. Ihm stockten Herz und Atem, um sich danach ins Unsägliche zu beschleunigen. So viel Zärtlichkeit lag in der Geste. Was sonst sollte es sein, nicht wahr? Oder?

Die kreisenden Liebkosungen setzten sich auf seinem Oberschenkel fort, gemächlich, aber stetig, unbeirrbar ihrem Ziel entgegen. John legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, ein beruhigendes Gegengewicht auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite seiner pochenden Körpermitte, ließ den Rest seiner Nervosität verfliegen, gab sich ganz dem Genuss hin. Was Sherlock wohl vorhatte? John hatte sich oft genug gefragt, ob Sherlock überhaupt so etwas wie sexuelles Verlangen kannte. Ob er - gegebenenfalls - Frauen oder Männer bevorzugen würde. Und im letzten Fall, welcher Part ihm lieber wäre.

Eigentlich konnte sich John nur schwer vorstellen, dass Sherlock irgend jemanden auch nur nahe genug an sich heranlassen würde, um mit ihm intim zu werden, geschweige denn, die Person in ihn eindringen lassen. Andererseits hatte Sherlock inzwischen zur Genüge bewiesen, dass er nicht nur zur Freundschaft fähig war, sondern - wenn es hart auf hart kam - Leib und Leben für seine Freunde hergab. Was, wenn er sich auch im Bett so vollständig zu einem Partner bekennen würde?

Wie auch immer, im Moment hatte Sherlock den aktiven, führenden Part inne, John lag erregt, unverkrampft und malerisch ausgebreitet vor ihm. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war also hoch, dass John heute der empfangende Partner sein würde.

Allein der Gedanke, dass John in Kürze Sherlocks magische Musikerhände an seinem Schwanz, seinen Eiern, seinem Arschloch fühlen würde. Sherlocks bisheriges Verhalten ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich Zeit nehmen würde. Seine Finger sanft der weichen Haut zwischen Beinen und Körper entlang gleiten lassen, von der Leiste bis zu den Arschbacken, an den Hoden vorbei und wieder zurück. Dann würde er die Hoden leicht anstupsen, beobachten, wie sie unter der zärtlichen Berührung zuckten. Sie auf seine große Handfläche legen, ihr Gewicht prüfen, vielleicht mit dem Gewicht seiner eigenen Eier vergleichen. Er würde sie auf seiner Hand leicht rollen, beobachten, wie John dabei aufkeuchte, sie vorsichtig massieren.

Ob Sherlock wusste, wie sensibel die Stelle hinter den Hoden war? Dass er damit indirekt die Prostata reizen konnte? Wenn er es noch nicht wusste, dann würde er es herausfinden, sobald er sich von den Hoden abwandte und seine Aufmerksamkeiten etwas weiter Richtung Arschloch wandern ließ. Sherlock würde verweilen, beobachten, reizen, bis sich John wimmernd wand, während sein Schwanz unablässig in seine Schamhaare tropfte.

Erst dann würde Sherlock großzügig Gleitmittel auf seine Hände, auf Johns Arsch verteilen, mit den geschickten Finger dem Arschspalt entlanggleiten, hinauf, hinunter, bis sein Arschloch ungeduldig zuckte und Sherlock einlud, endlich, endlich in ihn einzudringen. Sherlock würde sich auch hier Zeit lassen, die Ränder berühren, das Loch vorsichtig anstupsen, beobachten, wie John reagierte. Langsam einen Finger hineingleiten lassen, bis zum ersten Knöchel, zum zweiten, zum dritten. Er würde seine Prostata suchen, ihn reizen, bis er keuchte, bevor er einen zweiten Finger hinzufügen würde, das Spiel wiederholen, einen dritten Finger dazunehmen, ihn mit seinen Fingern bearbeiten, bis John bereit war für Sherlocks Schwanz.

Beim diesem Gedanken kribbelte es erwartungsvoll in Johns Unterbauch, seine Bauchmuskeln zuckten. So gerne er mit Männern schlief, so oft er sich ausmalte, wie erfüllend es sein musste, jemanden ganz in sich aufzunehmen, zu umfassen, zu umschließen: Er hatte noch keinem genügend vertraut, dass er sich auf diese Art hingegeben hätte. Sherlock vertraute er blind.

Sherlock schob sich kniend näher zu John, grätschte seine Beine und drückte so Johns Schenkel noch weiter auseinander. Das holte John aus seinen Träumereien in das hier und jetzt zurück und sandte abermals heiße Wellen des Verlangens durch seinen Körper. Er brummte zustimmend und streckte unwillkürlich seinen tropfenden Schwanz Sherlock entgegen. Aber Sherlocks Hände griffen immer noch nicht zu. Stattdessen reizte er ihn sanft weiter, liebkoste die Innenseite seiner Schenkel. Wie von selbst bewegte sich Johns Hand, rieb über seinen Bauch, näherte sich dem Zentrum seiner Lust, dorthin, wo er Sherlock spüren wollte, spüren musste. Als die Finger seine Schamhaare berührten, hielt er inne. Nein, er wollte nicht selber Hand anlegen. Sherlock. Sherlock! Einladend fing er an, seine Hüfte zu kreisen. Sherlock, bitte!

Und plötzlich blieb die Welt stehen. Sherlocks Hände erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung, seine Atmung setzte aus. Und dann - nichts. Als hätte Magie Sherlock zu einer römischen Marmorstatue erstarren lassen.

John kämpfte mit dem Bedürfnis, seine Augen zu öffnen, nachzuschauen, was los war. Gerade als er innerlich so weit war, gegen Sherlocks ausdrücklichen Willen zu verstoßen, hörte er ihn scharf einatmen. Erleichtert stieß John die Luft aus, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte. Sherlock drückte eine Hand flach gegen seinen Schwanz. Da. Oh ja. John bewegte sich. Drückte sich dagegen. Mehr. Die Kappe des Gleitmittels klickte. Dann verschwand Sherlocks Hand. Die Tube quietschte.

Wider Erwarten fühlte er als Nächstes nicht kalte, glitschige Finger an seinem Arschloch, sondern eine heiße, feuchte Zunge an seinem Schwanz. Sherlocks Mund. Oh mein Gott! Sherlocks volle, weiche Lippen. An seiner Eichel. OH MEIN GOTT!

Sherlocks Mund umschloss ihn. Heiliger Antonius! Er tauchte ein in die perfekte, warme Höhle. Sherlocks Zunge spielte mit ihm, liebkoste ihn, reizte ihn. Unbeirrbar, hartnäckig. Geschickt und flink wie seine Finger, perfektioniert beim Geigenspiel. Oh. mein. Gott. Wo er wohl ... Ahhhh! Wo er wohl seine Zungenfertigkeiten erworben hatte? Bei Teutates!

John griff blind nach Sherlocks Locken. Ließ seine Finger darin versinken. Berührte seinen Schädel, diese wunderschöne Schale für einen perfekten Geist. John ließ ehrfürchtig seine Fingerspitzen durch das weiche Haar gleiten. Fühlte die rhythmischen Bewegungen des Kopfes, während Sherlock ihm höchsten Genuss verschaffte, ihn immer tiefer in seinen Mund nahm, bis schließlich die sensible Schwanzspitze den Rachen berührte und Sherlocks Schluckbewegung ihn fast über die Grenze schickte. Heiliger Himmel!

Gerade noch rechtzeitig ließ Sherlock von ihm ab und kniete sich mit gespreizten Beinen über seine Hüften. John wünschte sich, Sherlock würde sich zu ihm hinunterbeugen, ihre heißen Körper aneinanderpressen, ihre Münder verschmelzen lassen. Aber Sherlock hielt seinen Körper aufrecht. Er drückte seinen perfekten Arsch gegen Johns Schwanz und ließ ihn einige Male über sein Loch gleiten. John fühlte die Feuchte des Gleitmittels und ihm dämmerte erst jetzt, wofür Sherlock das Gel gebraucht hatte und was gleich passieren würde. Die Enttäuschung, doch nicht von Sherlock genommen zu werden, legte sich in dem Augenblick, als Sherlock seinen Schwanz mit festem Griff gegen dessen Arschloch drückte und sich langsam und vorsichtig auf John senkte, bis er vollständig in diese noch engere, noch heißere Höhle versunken war.

Beinahe hätte John dabei jede Beherrschung verloren. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und knurrte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er seinen Freund verletzen. Verzweifelt griffen seine Hände nach Sherlock, fanden dessen straffe Schenkel, krallten sich in die perfekten Muskeln. Oh Gott, wie gut sich Sherlock anfühlte!

Wie oft hatte er Sherlock berührt! Er hatte seine Wunden gesäubert, Nähte gesetzt, Verbände angelegt. Und doch war er völlig unvorbereitet auf das Gefühl, als Sherlock sich unter seinen Händen zu bewegen begann. Weiche, gleitende Bewegungen zuerst, einer Wildkatze ähnlich, die lautlos durchs Gebüsch schlich, ihre Beute im Visier, bevor sie zum gnadenlosen Sprint ansetzte. Dann wurden die Bewegungen schneller, wilder, ohne etwas von ihrer Eleganz zu verlieren. John ertastete die Magie dieser sehnigen Kraft mit seinen Händen, strich über die Schenkel, die Arschbacken, packte zu, begleitete und forderte, griff Sherlocks Hüften, lenkte und ließ sich lenken, während sie zusammen in einen gnadenlosen Rhythmus fielen, der sie unweigerlich dem Höhepunkt entgegen trieb.

Sherlock! Siedende Wellen rollten von seinem Herzen zu seinem Schwanz. Er glühte, er brodelte, er kochte. Sherlock! Und dann explodierte er. Überwältigt riss er die Augen auf.

"Sheeeerlooock!"

Sein Innerstes flutete aus ihm heraus, heiße Schwälle spritzen in Sherlocks Arsch, wieder und wieder. Unaufhaltsam. Nicht einmal Sherlocks entsetzter Blick konnte die Eruption stoppen, bevor er sich vollständig entleert hatte. Sherlocks Gesicht erstarrte zur reglosen Maske, während sich auf seinem eigenen vermutlich klar und deutlich der Schock abzeichnete, weil ihm wieder bewusst wurde, wie grauenhaft die letzte halbe Stunde für Sherlock gewesen sein musste.

Erst als er sich danach notdürftig mit der Decke säuberte, hatte er bemerkt, dass Sherlocks Samen an seinem Körper klebte.

.oOo.


	4. Liebe

Mary wusste sofort, dass etwas Erschütterndes passiert war. Nun, das war auch nicht wirklich schwierig, so aufgelöst wie John war. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Sherlock?", fragte sie. "Ist er verletzt?"

Was sollte er darauf antworten? Sherlock lebte. Sherlock hatte keine Schusswunden, keine Schnittwunden, keine Knochenbrüche. Höchstens ein paar Prellungen. John schwieg.

"Lebt er?", fragte sie eindringlich. John nickte.

"Ist er im Spital?", fragte sie. John schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist passiert?" John schwieg. Mary roch das Sperma an ihm und schickte ihn unter die Dusche. Er wusch sich und schwieg. Sie lag die ganze Nacht wach neben ihm. Er schwieg. Sie drückte ihm die Hand wartete.

Er stand auf, zog sich an, ließ das Frühstück aus und fand einen kostbaren Augenblick der Ruhe, als er Bella fest an sich drückte. Dann ging er zur Arbeit. Mary wartete geduldig. Er kam nach Hause, duschte, ließ das Abendessen aus, versuchte die Zeitung zu lesen, wickelte Bella und brachte sie ins Bett. Dann legte er sich selber hin. Mary folgte ihm, umfasste seine Hand und wartete geduldig.

In der vierten Nacht, umhüllt von der schützenden Dunkelheit, quälte er endlich die Worte über seine Lippen.

"Ich hab Sherlock gefickt." Er hielt sich stocksteif, während er auf eine Reaktion wartete.

"Erzähl's mir!" Mary blieb - soweit er dies im Dunkeln ausmachen konnte - ruhig.

"Sie haben uns entführt. Zwei, nein drei von Moriartys Schergen. Wir konnten sie nicht überwältigen." Er rieb sich unbewusst den Ellbogen, der immer noch schmerzte vom missglückten Befreiungskampf. Mary lauschte aufmerksam.

"Sie sind mit uns aus der Stadt raus. Sie ließen uns keine Chance zu entwischen." Er schwieg mehrere Minuten, während vor seinem geistigen Auge Bilder vorbeizogen. Wie sie Sherlock mit einer Heckenschere Finger abtrennten. Finger, die über die Saiten der Geige tanzten. Finger, die das Mikroskop justierten. Finger, die zärtlich über Bellas Händchen, Köpfchen, Beinchen glitten.

"Sie haben gedroht, ihn zu verstümmeln." Mary suchte seine Hand und drückte sie.

"Sie haben gedroht, mich zu erschießen."

"Sie hielten die Waffe auf mich gerichtet. Die ganze Zeit." Finger, die seinen Hals liebkosten. Seinen Bauch. Seine Beine.

Mary wollte ihn umarmen. Er versteifte sich noch mehr. Er fühlte den Geist der Finger, dieser langen, eleganten Finger, wie sie seinen Schwanz umfassten, seine Hoden. Mary legte sich wieder neben ihn, griff erneut nach seiner Hand. Er ließ es zu, weil es Mary beruhigte. Er hasste es. Er schämte sich. Er wusste nicht, wie er Mary je gestehen konnte, dass er es genossen hatte.

Zwei Wochen später kam die erste Textnachricht von Sherlock. Zehn Minuten später die zweite, dann die dritte, die vierte, die ...

"Du vermisst ihn." John, der gerade die abgetrocknete Salatschüssel auf das oberste Tablar zurückstellen wollte, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, das Glas über seinem Kopf schwebend. Einen Augenblick später sagte er resolut "Nein!", stellte die Schüssel mit Nachdruck an ihren Platz zurück und knallte die Schranktüre zu.

"Er braucht dich, John. Das war sicher gerade die zwanzigste Nachricht."

"Die siebzehnte." Mary ließ die Bürste in das Spülwasser gleiten und drehte sich zu ihm, die Augenbrauen weit nach oben gezogen. John biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie viel dies über ihn verriet. Ärgerlich packte er sein Telefon und öffnete die Textnachrichten.

 _John, wie sind die Entführer in meine Wohnung gekommen? - SH_ , las er laut.

_Wieso war die Verstärkung nicht schneller vor Ort? - SH._

_John, denk mit! - SH._ Mary runzelte die Stirn. John scrollte einige Nachrichten weiter.

 _Na, irgend ein Licht aufgegangen? - SH_ , las er.

_Wenigstens ein kleines? - SH._

"Er... er tut so, als wäre nichts passiert. Als wäre ... das nicht passiert. Als wäre alles wie immer." John fuhr sich mit der Hand ins Gesicht. Mary drehte sich zur Spüle und nahm die Arbeit wieder auf. Sie hoffte sicher, es würde ihm leichter fallen zu reden, wenn sie beide dabei etwas mit den Händen tun konnten.

"Aber es ist passiert. Ich ..." Er brach wieder ab. Mary wartete. Aber John beendete den Satz nicht. Mary seufzte.

"John, er fehlt dir auch." John reagierte nicht. Natürlich fehlte ihm Sherlock. Er hatte ihn seit mehr als zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.

"Du brauchst ihn." John schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Natürlich brauchte er ihn. Aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte Sherlock noch nicht in die Augen sehen. Würde es vielleicht nie wieder können. Mary wartete noch einen Augenblick auf eine Antwort, dann fuhr sie eindringlich fort.

"Er braucht dich und du brauchst ihn. Es ist schwierig genug für euch beide, dass ihr nicht mehr den Alltag teilt. Gib euch wenigstens die Chance, gemeinsam Fälle zu lösen, dem Adrenalin nachzujagen, gemeinsam etwas Besonderes zu sein. Lass ihn jetzt nicht hängen!" Mary wagte einen Seitenblick. John rieb unablässig den bereits trockenen Teller, die Knöchel beider Hände traten weiß hervor.

"Sherlock versteht nicht wirklich, was er dir bedeutet. Wenn es um Gefühle geht, seine eigenen Gefühle und die Gefühle, die andere ihm gegenüber haben, dann ist Sherlock blind. Das Gleiche gilt, wenn es um sexuelle Anziehung geht. Vielleicht kann er erkennen, dass er jemanden attraktiv findet. Aber er ist blind wie ein Maulwurf, wenn es darum geht zu sehen, dass sich jemand zu ihm hingezogen fühlt." John gefiel nicht, wohin dieses Gespräch führte. Er schaute Mary misstrauisch an. Sie hielt den Blick immer noch auf die Spüle gerichtet. Dann ließ sie die Bombe platzen.

"John, ich denke nicht, dass Sherlock begriffen hat, dass du es genossen hast. Wie sehr du es genossen hast." Sie schaute auf, lächelte sanft, als habe sie nicht gerade John Innerstes bloßgelegt. Er konnte damit nicht umgehen. Unmöglich. Mit dem Rest seiner Beherrschung löste er die Finger von Teller und Geschirrtuch, legte beides übervorsichtig hin, drehte sich wortlos um, nahm den Mantel von der Garderobe und ging. Der Knall der Haustüre machte einer Explosion Konkurrenz.

.oOo.

Sherlock erkannte die Schritte auf der Treppe sofort. John hinkte wieder. Etwas war passiert. Endlich. Sherlock war sich zu achtundneunzig Komma sieben Prozent sicher, dass auch John die Lücken gefüllt hatte. Die Frage war, ob er selber darauf gekommen, darauf gestoßen worden oder mit Beweisen konfrontiert worden war. Sherlock hätte es begrüßt, wenn Johns Cleverness für die Erkenntnis gereicht hätte, andererseits wären Beweise auch nicht zu verachten.

Dieses Mal platzte John herein, ohne vorher anzuklopfen. Er war immer noch in Rage.

"Sherlock!", rief er. "Du glaubst nicht, was ..." John holte tief Luft, wollte weiterreden, doch dann schien er Sherlock zum ersten Mal richtig wahrzunehmen. Er keuchte auf.

"Du hast es gewusst!", klagte er Sherlock an.

"Was habe ich gewusst?", fragte Sherlock unschuldig.

"Dass Mary dahinter steckt! Meine Frau! Schon wieder!" John schrie. Er rannte im Wohnzimmer hin und her, dann blieb er stehen und krallte seine linke Hand in die Stuhllehne, während er sich zu Sherlock drehte.

"Wie lange?" Zwar hatte John die Lautstärke heruntergefahren, aber der eisige Ton war mindestens so einschüchternd.

"Wie lange was?", fragte Sherlock in gespielt geduldigem Ton.

Unvermittelt pfefferte John den Stuhl durch den Raum. Er streifte Sherlock am Arm, ohne ihn zu ernsthaft zu verletzen. John hastete einige Schritte auf Sherlock zu, offensichtlich in der Absicht, selber Hand anzulegen. Sherlock hob die Hände in die Ich-ergebe-mich-Position und trat defensiv ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Erst seit ein paar Tagen. Seit ich dich zu erreichen versucht habe", antwortete er dann beschwichtigend.

"Wieso hast du nicht Klartext geredet? Verdammt, Sherlock!" John hatte sich zumindest wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, nicht gewalttätig zu werden, aber er tigerte erneut im Wohnzimmer hin und her.

" _Hi, John. Es war deine Frau, die dich zum Sex mit deinem besten Freund gezwungen hatte. Liebe Grüße - SH_ wäre wohl kaum eine angemessene Textnachricht gewesen."

John lachte hart.

"Und meinen besten Freund zu Sex mit mir", fügte John dann mit Abscheu in der Stimme hinzu.

Oh! Sherlock griff sich innerlich an den Kopf. Natürlich. John! Sein kümmernder, fürsorglicher John würde sich um ihn sorgen. Wie idiotisch von ihm, das zu übersehen.

"Mein Anus kann problemlos einen Gegenstand in der Größe deines Penis aufnehmen", antwortete er in gespielter Unbekümmertheit.

John schaute ihn perplex an, dann öffnete er den Mund.

"Transport unbeschädigt", kam Sherlock John zuvor und zuckte demonstrativ mit den Schultern. Niemals würde er John wissen lassen, wie viel es ihn gekostet hatte, nicht aufzugeben, in das wohltuende Nichts zu fliehen, das nur Drogen bieten konnten. Mycroft war ein Narr, wenn er dachte, er hätte es verhindern können. Sherlock hatte die Überwachungswerkzeuge in seiner Wohnung einzig deshalb nicht früher entfernt, weil es ihn einfach nicht gekümmert hatte. Nur der Gedanke, dass er diesen Fall lösen musste, um John - John und seine Liebsten - zu schützen, hatte ihn clean gehalten, ihn das Elend ausharren lassen, bis die Zeit endlich ein kleines bisschen Erleichterung gebracht hatte.

Und dann, als er endlich aus seiner Starre herausgefunden und wieder klar hatte denken können, hatte es nur ein paar simple Deduktionen gebraucht, um Mary als Beteiligte (oder Drahtzieherin?) zu identifizieren.

"Wie hast du es herausgefunden?", fragte er John.

John griff in die Brusttasche seiner Jacke und zog einen Briefumschlag heraus.

"Mary hat mich gebeten, die Zahlungen zu erledigen, während sie mit Bella einkaufen ging. Also hab ich mich durch ihren Papierstapel gearbeitet. Diese Rechnung lag dazwischen." Er streckte Sherlock den Umschlag hin. Sherlock erkannte sofort das Label des Labors.

Der Beweis. Einen Wimpernschlag lang jubelte Sherlock innerlich. Mary war erledigt. Das war's. Tschüss Mary. Willkommen John. Dann holte ihn wieder schmerzlich ein, dass dies für Johns Familienglück, für Johns Tochter, für John nur Schmerz bedeutete. Und was John verletzte, tat auch Sherlock weh.

Sherlock zog den Brief aus dem Umschlag. Auftrag: Mary Watson. Auftragsnummer: 060-1185.42211-895. Patient: Sherlock Holmes. Natürlich hatte sie den korrekten Namen angeben müssen. Schließlich hatte sie seinen Namen auf dem Laborbericht gebraucht, um John zu bescheinigen, dass Sherlock keinerlei Geschlechtskrankheiten hatte.

"Meinen Bericht aufzutreiben war eh kein Problem, ich lasse mich als Arzt regelmäßig durchchecken", sagte John.

Sherlock nickte. Dann schaute er zur Türe. Wartete. John sah ihn fragend an.

"Stell den Stuhl hin!", befahl Sherlock. "Sie wird jeden Moment hier sein." Als John sich nicht rührte, seufzte Sherlock theatralisch. "Mary wäre längst tot, wenn sie solche Fehler machen würde. Sie wollte, dass du die Rechnung findest. Inzwischen hat sie Bella zu Molly gebracht. Wir haben eine Klientin."

John fragte nicht, wieso Sherlock wusste, zu wem Mary die Kleine brachte. Molly würde sein Baby mit Leib und Leben beschützen, das war alles, was zählte. Er stellte den Stuhl hin, dann setzten sich beide in ihren Sessel und warteten schweigend; Sherlock reglos, während John sich abwechselnd mit den Händen ins Gesicht fuhr oder erbarmungslos die Sessellehne knetete. Tatsächlich dauerte es nur einige Minuten, bis sie Marys Schritte auf der Treppe hörten.

Mary zögerte einen Moment vor der Türe, dann trat sie vorsichtig ein. Wortlos ließ sie den Blick vom einen zum anderen und zurück schweifen. John starrte schweigend zurück, die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie gepresst. Sherlock nickte ihr kühl zu und deutete auf den Stuhl. Mary setzte sich steif hin, atmete tief durch. Dann eröffnete sie das Gespräch.

"Ich hatte keine Wahl. Sie haben gedroht, sie würden Bella etwas antun, wenn ich ihnen nicht helfe. Zuerst haben sie mir Sherlocks Blutprobe übergeben, damit ich sie ins Labor schicke." Sherlock nickte, die Hände an sein Kinn gepresst.

"Nachdem ich ihnen den Brief mit den Resultaten übergeben hatte, verlangten sie, dass ich dabei helfe, euch beide zu entführen. Wenn ich mitspielte, würden sie Bella nie wieder bedrohen." Während Mary Bella erwähnte, schaute sie John flehend an.

"Ich sagte ihnen ..." Marys Stimme brach an dieser Stelle, ihre Hände verkrampften sich im Schoß. "Ich sagte ihnen, dass Bella auch ihren Vater braucht. Dass sie ihr schaden, wenn sie ihr John wegnehmen. Sie versicherten, dass sie nicht vorhatten, euch ernsthaft zu verletzen."

"Weshalb hast du dich nicht an meinen schlauen großen Bruder gewandt? Die verfügbaren Ressourcen genutzt?", fragte Sherlock kalt.

"Leider ist auch er nur halb so schlau wie ich gehofft hatte, als ich mich von ihm habe anheuern lassen. Nicht einmal mit vereinten Kräften habt ihr es geschafft, die Drahtzieher hinter der Moriarty-Intrige zu identifizieren." John schnappte nach Luft bei der Offenbarung, dass Mary für Mycroft arbeitete, und sandte ihr feurige Blicke zu. Sherlock stellte den Fuß, den er über das Bein geschlagen hatte, zurück auf den Boden und lehnte sich nach vorne, steif, bedrohlich, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt.

"Du hast dich von ihm anheuern lassen, weil du geglaubt hast, dass du schlauer bist als er. Und wahrscheinlich bist du das auch, nicht wahr? Er hat noch nicht mal im Ansatz begriffen, wie weitgehend du dir dadurch Zugang zu seinen und weiteren Ressourcen verschafft hast. Weshalb also hast du die Entführung nicht verhindern können?"

"Bella. John. Ich würde alles tun, um Bella zu beschützen! Um die beiden glücklich zu machen!" Schmerz zeichnete tiefe Falten in Marys Gesicht, eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. "Genau wie du!"

.oOo.

John war beinahe so weit, Mary noch einmal zu verzeihen. Wenigstens die Tatsache, dass sie für Mycroft arbeitete, hatte er verdaut. Immerhin hatte sie Mycrofts Angebot hauptsächlich deshalb angenommen, weil sie Mycroft und John helfen wollte, diesen selbstzerstörerischen Dickkopf eines Freundes zu beschützen. Und die Ressourcen, wie Sherlock es nannte, die Mary aufgrund ihrer Arbeit für 'die Regierung' zur Verfügung standen, hatte sie mehr als gewinnbringend dazu genutzt, gemeinsam mit Sherlock endlich die Drahtzieher des Moriarty-Falls zu identifizieren und einzukesseln. Nach drei Wochen Vorbereitungszeit hatten sie die Falle heute zuschnappen lassen. Schauspielerische Höchstleistungen, wildes Gerenne, heulende Sirenen, ein kleine Schießerei und schließlich der Tod des Drahtziehers durch die Hand eines Scharfschützen der Polizei.

Mary hatte es für Bella getan. Für John. Irgendwann würde er ihr auch verzeihen können, dass sie die Moriarty-Nachahmer bei der Entführung unterstützt hatte, anstatt sich sofort an ihre Freunde zu wenden: an Sherlock, Lestrade, Mycroft oder ihren Ehemann, verflucht noch mal. Trotzdem. Sie hatte es für ihre Familie getan. Vielleicht hätte er ihr schon verziehen, hätte nicht Sherlock so sehr unter dem erzwungenen Sex mit ihm gelitten. Und verdammt sei er, wenn er Sherlock abkaufte, dass ihm das alles nichts machte, dass alles nur Transport war. Aber vielleicht würde auch das irgendwie wieder in Ordnung kommen. Sie hatten schließlich schon so vieles gemeinsam überstanden.

Lachend und high vom Adrenalin der Verfolgungsjagd sprangen John und Mary leichtfüßig hinter Sherlock die siebzehn Stufen zu 221b hinauf.

Sein Hoffnungsschimmer erlitt einen jähen Knicks, als John registrierte, dass Sherlock in Anbetracht der erfreulichen Umstände außergewöhnlich zurückhaltend wirkte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen besten Freund.

 _Dim dim dim dim dim dim..._ Mary griff zum Telefon, hörte aufmerksam zu, machte einige bestätigende Bemerkungen, legte auf und drehte sich dann strahlend zu Sherlock.

"Mycroft. Mit dem erfolgreichen Abschluss des 'Falls Moriarty' hat er deinen Straferlass finalisieren können."

Sherlock quittierte Marys Mitteilung nicht, sondern betrachtete sie nur scharf. Mary ließ ihn und lächelte ihn einfach weiter an.

"Ah!", sagte Sherlock schließlich in diesem jetzt-ist-alles-klar-Ton, den John so hasste, weil ihm natürlich überhaupt nichts klar war, "Schuld und Sühne."

"Kann mich bitte mal jemand mit an Bord holen!" John schaute zwischen Sherlock und Mary hin und her. Die Blicke der beiden hatten sich ineinander verkeilt. Wie John es hasste, nicht an dieser Unterhaltung - der verbalen wie der nonverbalen - beteiligt zu sein!

"Schuld, John!" Sherlock klopfte sich mit der Hand auf seine Brust, den Blick immer noch auf Mary geheftet. John versuchte zu verstehen. Schuld? Ah, die Schusswunde. Marys Schuld also. Es ging um Mary. John runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich habe ihn fast getötet. Zwei Mal." Bestätigte Mary. Und obwohl sie zu John sprach, löste sie den Blick nicht von Sherlock. Zwei Mal?

"Als ich auf ihn geschossen habe, natürlich. Und als die Regierung ihn in den sicheren Tod schickte, weil er Magnussen für mich getötet hat."

"Und Sühne!", sagte Sherlock. "Wiedergutmachung." Dann schloss Sherlock die Augen und redete so leise weiter, dass John sich anstrengen musste, ihn zu verstehen.

"Mary. Ich danke dir, dass du mich zurückgeholt hast."

Johns Gedanken rasten. Zurückgeholt? Sherlock war zurückgerufen worden, weil Moriarty wieder aufgetaucht war. Moriartys Fratze zumindest. Und seine Drohungen. Als John endlich kapierte, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen.

" _Du_!?! _Du_ hast ... _du_ hast die Rückkehr von Moriarty inszeniert. Ich fass' es nicht. Und der Mann, den wir heute zur Strecke gebracht haben?"

"Ein Auftragsmörder, der für jeden arbeitet, der ihn bezahlt", erklärte Mary, ohne die Augen von Sherlock zu nehmen.

"Die drei, die uns entführt haben?"

"Alte Bekannte von mir. Keiner von ihnen hätte euch ernsthaft Schaden zugefügt."

Sherlock verzichtete für einmal darauf, seine Deduktionen herunterzurattern. Erst als es John bei Marys Offenbarungen die Sprache komplett verschlug, redete Sherlock leise weiter, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

"Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Das reicht. Mehr hättest du nicht tun müssen. Mehr musst du nicht tun. Das reicht. Es ist gut so, wie es ist. Besser als alles, was ich je hatte."

John, immer noch starr vor Entsetzen, versuchte verwirrt, dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden zu folgen. Mehr tun? Was hatte Mary sonst noch getan? Aber John blieb keine Zeit, eine Frage einzuwerfen, bevor Mary das Wort ergriff.

"Ja, du hast recht. Ich habe dich fast getötet, ich habe dich gerettet. Meine Schuld bei dir habe ich damit beglichen."

Nun war es Sherlock, der die Augen aufriss und Mary fragend anschaute.

"Ich habe meinen Mann belogen, sein Vertrauen missbraucht, ich habe zwei Mal seinen besten Freund - seinen Seelenverwandten - dem Tod zugespielt. Und er hat mir verziehen. Meinem Mann schulde ich auch etwas. Ihm schulde ich noch viel mehr."

"Zweifellos schuldest du ihm!", antwortete Sherlock. "Nur lässt deine Art der Wiedergutmachung aus Johns Sicht etwas zu Wün..." Sherlock brach den Satz ab. Erstarrte.

"Oh Sherlock. John will es auch. Natürlich will er es auch. Genau so sehr wie du", sagte Mary nachsichtig.

"Was will ich auch? Mary, _was_?!?" John war sich bewusst, dass er bellte. Sein Freund war in Stasis versunken, verloren in seinem Gedankenpalast, und seine Frau redete immer noch in Rätseln. Er verlor die Geduld, machte einen Schritt auf Mary zu, versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, packte sie am Ellbogen. Endlich drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm und schaute ihn an.

"Sherlock."

"Was?"

"Sherlock. Du willst Sherlock." Sie griff nach ihm, umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen.

"Du hast ihn immer gewollt. Nicht nur als Mitbewohner, als Kollegen gegen das Verbrechen, als besten Freund. Du willst ihn als Partner. Sex Inklusive." Entsetzt sprang John einen Schritt zurück, wollte etwas entgegnen. Aber Mary fuhr unbeirrt fort.

"Du begehrst ihn ebenso sehr, wie du mich begehrst. Er ist integraler Bestandteil deines Lebens. Ohne ihn bist du unvollständig." Wag's ja nicht zu widersprechen, sagte ihr Blick.

"Weißt du, John, ich bin nicht uneigennützig. Ich möchte dich ganz. Aber ich kann dich nicht ganz haben. Entweder habe ich dich für mich alleine, aber du bist niemals ganz du ohne Sherlock. Oder ich teile dich mit ihm, in jeder Art und Weise, dafür ist der Anteil an John, den ich bekomme, vollständig. Und weil ich denke, dass du auf die zweite Art und Weise glücklicher bist, und weil ich dir wirklich etwas schulde, weil ich dir in der Tat sehr viel schulde - und weil ich dich von ganzem Herzen liebe - werde ich dich mit Sherlock teilen."

John starrte Mary an. Sein Herz schrie ja, ganz laut ja. Seine Normvorstellungen schrien nein, unmöglich.

Aber war es nicht so, dass sich Sherlock, Mary und er schon so lange jenseits aller Normen bewegten, dass er diese traditionellen Vorstellungen eigentlich getrost über Bord werfen konnte.

Wie Sherlock war auch Mary in der Lage, jeden seiner Gedanken von seinem Gesicht abzulesen. Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte zustimmend, als sein innerer Kampf entschieden war. John trat auf sie zu, umarmte sie fest und küsste sie innig.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er zärtlich, als Mary sich schließlich von ihm löste. Mary lächelte noch einmal.

"Ich hole jetzt Bella bei Molly ab und gehe mit ihr nach Hause. Ich schlage vor, ihr trudelt morgen gegen Mittag zum Brunch bei uns zuhause ein, und wir diskutieren zusammen die Einzelheiten dieses Arrangements." Sie drückte zum Abschied erst Sherlock, dann John kurz an sich und war einen Augenblick später verschwunden.

John stand immer noch ziemlich verdattert mitten im Wohnzimmer. Überwältigt von den Ereignissen und unsicher über den nächsten Schritt kniff er sich in die Nasenwurzel und schaute sich dann Sherlock an, der verloren in seinem Gedankenpalast mitten im Raum verharrte.

"Tee?", fragte John schließlich, und ging in die Küche, um den Wasserkocher einzuschalten.

.oOo.

_Dim dim dim dim dim dim..._

Er hatte sich den Song angehört. _I'm not a perfect person_. _There's many things I wish I didn't do_.

Nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass Mary an der Entführung beteiligt gewesen war. _I never meant to do those things to you_.

Wochenlang der gleiche Song, hatte John gesagt. _I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday._

Weil er wissen musste, was Mary dachte. _I've found out a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new._

Weil er wissen musste, wie Mary fühlte. _And all the pain I put you through. I wish that I could take it all away._

Weil er wissen musste, wieso Mary Sherlock wieder verraten hatte. _A reason for all that I do._

Weil er wissen musste, wie Mary fähig war, John etwas Derartiges anzutun. _And the reason is you._

Aber erst jetzt dämmerte ihm, was Mary ihnen hatte mitteilen wollen.

"John will ...", dachte Sherlock. Weiter kam er nicht. "John will ...". Sein Hirn versuchte immer noch verzweifelt, diese Einsicht zu verarbeiten, sie rational zu erfassen und mit seinen Sehnsüchten in Einklang zu bringen. "John will ... mich". Verwunderung. Das klaffende Loch in seiner Magengegend. Es war simple Verwunderung. Kaum hatte er dem Gefühl einen Namen gegeben, füllte sich das Loch mit Blubbern und Kribbeln, kitzelte ihn, forderte ihn, lachte ihn aus. Was war das? Verdammt! Was. war. das? Er rannte in seinem Gedankenpalast umher, riss Akten heraus, blätterte sie durch, Verwarf Idee um Idee, während das Gespräch zwischen John und Mary murmelnd neben ihm plätscherte und in sein Unterbewusstsein sickerte.

Da. _Schmetterlinge im Bauch._ Redewendung. Spezifisches physisches und psychisches Befinden. Verursacht durch Hormone. Oxytocin. Dopamin. Ahhh. Alles klar.

Und nun zu Mary und John. Er rannte los, sprang über die herumliegenden Blätter, Hüllen, Bücher, hastete die Treppe hinauf zu Johns Flügel, riss die Türe auf und erstarrte beim Anblick von John mit Mary. Sie küssten sich innig. Sherlocks Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Nicht lange, und Mary löste sich von John, verabschiedete sich und ging. John blieb.

John blieb.

Natürlich blieb John. Sherlock rügte sich selber. Er war ja in seinem Gedankenpalast, und hier war John niemals ausgezogen. Obwohl Sherlock die letzten Wochen kaum Zeit dafür gefunden hatte, war er immer wieder wenigstens für kurze Momente hierher entflohen und hatte Johns Gesellschaft genossen, Kraft getankt. Kraft, die er jetzt brauchte, um den Dialog zwischen John und Mary ins Bewusstsein zu zerren. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, während er das Gespräch Revue passieren ließ.

John war geblieben.

John war geblieben!

Es war höchste Zeit, den Gedankenpalast zu verlassen. Als Sherlock in die Baker Street zurückkehrte, unverändert mitten im Wohnzimmer stehend, kam John gerade mit zwei Tassen Tee aus der Küche.

"Sherlock?" Fragend schaute ihn John an. Sherlock nickte, er war wieder da. John stockte, unsicher, und streckte ihm schließlich eine Tasse entgegen. Sherlock nahm sie, obwohl ihm überhaupt nicht nach Tee war. John trat sofort einen Schritt zurück.

"Hat Mary recht?" John umklammerte seine Tasse, führte sie mit beiden Händen zum Mund, den Blick gesenkt. "Dass du mehr willst? Von mir? Mit mir?"

Es gab natürlich nur eine Antwort darauf. Aber so kurz sie war, sie blieb zwischen seinen Stimmbändern hängen. Haftete sich an den Kloß in seinem Hals. Kroch quälend langsam über seine pelzige Zunge. Und kam schließlich stimmlos über seine Lippen. "Ja."

John hob den Blick, schaute ihn an. Seine Augen glänzten. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

"Sherlock! Nimm einen Schluck Tee. Du tönst ganz heiser und ausgetrocknet." Sherlock gehorchte. Beide tranken einige Schlucke, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Dann trat John zu ihm, griff nach seiner Tasse und drehte sich weg, um beide Tassen abzustellen.

Drei Schritte, und John war wieder bei ihm. Nahe. So nahe, dass sie sich berührten. Johns Hände glitten über Sherlocks Körper. Eine Hand zur Hüfte, um ihn herum, zum Kreuz, brachte sie noch näher zusammen. Die andere Hand über den Brustkorb hinauf, die Schulter, seinen Hals, zog Sherlocks Kopf herunter. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Vorsichtig. Zärtlich. Sherlock legte seine Arme um John, drückte ihn mit all der verzweifelten Sehnsucht, die nach langen Jahren endlich den Damm brach. Lippen öffneten sich, Zungen tasteten sich vor, fanden sich zum immerwährenden Tanz der Liebe.

Ihr erster Kuss!

...oOo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui, das war's. Meine erste Geschichte, die ich zu Ende geschrieben habe, seit ich aus der Schule bin (und das ist doch schon ein klein Weilchen her). Konstruktive Kommentare sind mehr als willkommen. Was war gut? Was könnte ich noch wie verbessern?  
> Und falls du einfach nix zu sagen hast: Ganz lieben Dank fürs zu Ende lesen! Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir eine kleine Freude machen :)


End file.
